Unexpected
by VanillaVice
Summary: Set in a post-apocalyptic world, the fae and humans alike must learn to survive in a world full of the undead. Tamsin, a lone valkyrie, is surviving just fine until she encounters Bo, a succubus with quite the appetite. Valkubus all the way. May or may not incorporate other characters from the show in the future. Rated M.
1. Surprise

**A/N: Yoooo, this is my first fanfic ever, and it's Valkubus. Favorite and review to tell me whether or not I should actually continue this story because if ya'll think it's bogus then I'll stop. :p**

* * *

Chapter 1

The audible crunch of dirt and dead foliage could be heard within the forest as Tamsin trudged through the terrain, generating as much noise as possible. To the untrained eye, one would assume that this blonde woman was careless and ignorant in making so much noise. However, everything this woman did had a purpose, and soon, her purpose became apparent as she caught the attention of three undead. Tamsin's lips formed a smirk as she reached for the sheathed sword attached to her belt that hung relatively loose at her side; relishing what was to come, she slowly unsheathed her sword, the sun glinting off the blade.

As a walker slowly approached her, Tamsin took the initiative and, with a single swipe of her blade, deftly cut its head off. Not wasting another moment, she ran at the second walker, giving it the same fate before moving onto the third walker. The third walker swiped uselessly out at her, hoping to grab her. _Not today, you rotting corpse. _This time, she picked up her knee, kicking out at the walker's chest with her heel as she heard a sickening crunch of rotting bones before the walker went slamming into the ground. The Norse warrior spun her blade a couple times, smiling all the while before roughly bringing it down and severing the third walker's head off.

Tamsin swiped her blade against the tattered remains of one of the walker's clothes, cleaning it before sheathing her sword, backing up a few paces, and examining her handiwork. She rolled her eyes. _Well, that killed my boredom for about 5 minutes. I better find a place to set up camp. _Noticing the sun beginning to dip low into the horizon, the valkyrie quickened her pace, this time being more stealthy and silent. After a bit of fast-paced walking , she paused for the slightest moment, tilting her head to the side as she heard something she hadn't noticed before: rushing water. _Excellent, a river. Liquor won't be the only thing in my stomach tonight. _

Soon enough, she arrived at the river with just a bit of sun left to set up camp and catch her dinner, not that she wasn't capable of doing all of that in the dark. It was just easier this way. Tamsin set up camp with an extremely tall cliff facing her back. Thus, her back was protected, and she could spot anyone long before they had actually reached her temporary camp. As her fish cooked on the skewers she set up, the blonde listened to the crackle of her small fire, taking a swig from her bottle of liquor every so often. The liquor burned sliding down her throat, and Tamsin savored that feeling, yearning to feel something other than emptiness, even if it was pain. These days, it seemed she only ever felt emotion when she killed something. She thought back to a time when she could turn and rely on The Sisterhood, when she actually felt something other than numb. The blonde quietly huffed out a breath, shaking her head before drinking more.

When her fish finished cooking, she basically inhaled most of it, eating the 7 out of 10 fish she caught. Tamsin pat her stomach, thankful that she found a source of food for the night. She put the remaining fish in a plastic bag that she had nabbed from a grocery store when she still actually hung around cities, before they had become so overgrown with the undead. Afterwards, she unbuckled her weapons belt, laying it next to her sleeping bag and backpack so she would be prepared if anything happened. As the valkyrie rested her tired body on top of the sleeping bag, she could feel the alcohol and her exhaustion finally catching up to her. Her eyes began to flutter, and within moments, she drifted off to sleep.

::::

Somewhere else in the forest, a succubus clumsily makes her way across the land, growing hungrier by the minute. However, this kind of hunger was one that could actually be satiated with food_. Geez, those two guys I fed off of could have at least had food, _she thought, thinking back to the pair she encountered along the road a few miles back. At the memory, Bo could feel her _other_ hunger rising once more. _Ugh, and to top it off, they were only human. That's basically like giving a bear a couple of crackers to survive a week on! _In the end though, Bo couldn't really complain as she ended up gaining a gun and ammo. She would've taken both guns, but she couldn't bring herself to be that cruel to the wandering pair.

Lost in her train of thought, the brunette slammed her shoulder into the branch of a small tree, releasing a frustrated grunt as she stumbled sideways into another tree. She gripped her arms around the tree she fell into, taking a moment to breathe. A breeze passed by, rustling her long brown hair and carrying a certain scent to the succubus's nose. _Burning wood? Where there's a fire.. there has to be at least one person tending to it. _

And with that, Bo took off, attempting to follow the smell of fire, desperate to feed both kinds of her hunger. She took a moment to stop, honing in on her other senses in an attempt to find this mystery person or group. With this, she heard the telltale noises of a river, and she headed in that direction. During this entire affair, the brunette never let her guard down, completely aware that a walker, or several walkers, could show up in her path. Luckily, she crossed paths with no one, and when she reached the river, she glanced left and right, squinting her eyes to see a hint of light.

Through the darkness, she spotted a small beacon of light which she could only assume to be a campfire. Bo began briskly jogging towards the camp while still maintaining most of her quietness. When she neared the camp, she accidentally let down her guard for a brief moment, and her foot came down hard on a twig, causing it to snap. _Fuck._

::::

Like most valkyries, Tamsin slept lightly, always prepared if danger decided to venture her way. In her sleep, she heard the snap of a twig which caused her to jolt awake and reach for her sword. In her half-awakened state, she still managed to unsheathe it and jump into a fighting stance. As she met eyes with the person that dared to enter her camp while she was asleep, she encountered a beautiful brunette, who looked as if she was a child who was caught stealing cookies before dinner. The brunette raised her hands in silent defeat while slowly approaching the valkyrie.

"Okay. Uhm. Hi. I'm Bo. I don't mean any harm. I saw your fire."

"And what the hell do you want, _Bo_?" Tamsin replied in a low voice without shifting out of her fighting stance.

"Well.." Bo began, lunging the short bit of distance between her and the gorgeous blonde, taking her off-guard. The succubus gripped the valkyrie's arms, pushing as much persuasion and desire into her, causing her to drop her sword. "I want you," the brunette finished in a low murmur before crushing their lips together. What she didn't expect was the sudden jolt of desire that coursed through her own body when they made contact. Before she could dwell on it any longer, she pulled back slightly, taking in the blonde's chi, feeding her hunger.

However, a full feed was not in the stars as Tamsin realized what Bo was, and through her lust-fogged mind, she roughly shoved the brunette away and tackled her to the ground. Tamsin straddled Bo's hips, using one hand to restrain the brunette's arms above her head and the other hand to grip her neck. She gazed into the bright blue eyes of the succubus, her heart beating erratically which she just chalked up to the adrenaline from the situation. _Fucking sex demon. _Bo gazed up into the wild, green eyes of the blonde woman above her, unable to stop herself from feeling an incredible amount of desire and wishing the two of them were without clothing.

"A succubus, huh?" Tamsin scrunched her nose at the woman below. "You thought your little party trick would work on me."

"It's worked on everyone before you," Bo replied, glancing at the way the blonde's lips moved as she spoke.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm not everyone.. clearly," she gestured with her head at the compromising position the succubus was in.

"Just.. please. Please let me explain. I promise I won't try anything," Bo pleaded with desperation in her eyes as they turned back to their normal chocolate brown. "I'm alone, and I just.. I thought.." she trailed off, biting her lip in uncertainty.

For some reason, Tamsin found herself swayed by the woman she held captive. She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking to herself, _God, I better not be making a mistake here.._ and with that, she crawled off of the succubus, standing up, and moving back towards her sleeping bag. Tamsin picked up her dropped sword, sheathing it once more. She plopped back down onto the ground afterwards, making eye contact with the brunette still lying on the ground. She arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well? Are you gonna explain yourself, or am I going to have to turn you into a food source? Because I hear people taste like pork, and I do enjoy my bacon."


	2. The Story

**A/N: What up, ya'll. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. I think I know where I want this fic to go, so yes, there will inevitably be an end. No worries, it'll be quite some time before that happens.**

**P.S. I'm still giggling at that review that says Tamsin is a cannibal. For the record, she's not. I mean, she _will_ be eating something of Bo's at some point.. but like.. that's totally different. ;}**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bo slowly sat up, still adjusting to the fact that this mystery woman actually gave her a chance to explain herself. She opened her mouth, about to begin her story, and paused. A stubborn look crossed her face.

"Tell me your name first," she breathed out quickly, afraid she'd lose her confidence. Bo couldn't stand the idea of staring at this green-eyed beauty without knowing her name. Somehow, knowing her name would make her existence more concrete.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin shot back, raising her eyebrows with a look of disbelief. "I don't think you understand the situation you're in."

"You had the chance to hurt me, and you didn't. So.. I want to know your name.. and what you are. Tell me both, and I'll tell you all about how I ended up in your camp," Bo explained, sounding entirely too self-assured for Tamsin's liking. She stared into the valkyrie's eyes expectantly.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask what type of Fae a person is?" Tamsin scrunched her nose, refusing to reveal anything about herself. "Story first, and then I _might_ answer whatever dumb questions you have."

"But-"

"And if you can't deal with that, I'll give you 30 minutes to run," Tamsin interrupted. "After 30 minutes, I will hunt you down like an animal."

"Fine," Bo consented, hearing the serious tone in the blonde's voice. "It all started a little over two weeks ago.."

::::

"Wolf-man, I am absolutely _starving_," Kenzi whined for the umpteenth time, slowly falling more and more behind her two favorite Fae.

"We just ate that chicken I stole from that farm two hours ago," Dyson remarked, turning to walk backwards and stare at the human.

"Yeah, dude, _chicken_, not _chickens_," she replied, emphasizing on the 's' as much as possible. "You couldn't have stolen like five?"

"Yes, because I am clearly capable of carrying five living chickens alone without drawing any attention to myself," Dyson rolled his eyes, grinning at the shorter woman.

"Stupid zombie apocalypse.. stupid wolf who can't catch us enough food.." Kenzi muttered to herself, kicking a few rocks around and nearly falling down from kicking one.

"Hey, come on, guys, stop bickering like children," Bo chastised, though she felt Kenzi's hunger-

::::

In the middle of her story, Bo's stomach rumbled with hunger, triggered by the memory of just how hungry she was. She looked down, a light blush spread across her cheeks. _Ugh, my body's betraying me._ She looked up at the blonde, who was staring intently at her, and shrugged.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've eaten anything," Bo said, apologetic.

Tamsin shook her head to herself, letting out a sigh. _She's shameful when it comes to actual hunger, but not sexual hunger. Figures. Typical succubus._ The valkyrie rustled around in her backpack, pulling out the leftover fish from earlier. She tossed the plastic bag over to the brunette, waiting on her to eat and continue.

"Thank you so much," Bo replied, genuine gratefulness painting her tone as she dug into the fish.

"Yeah, it's whatever," Tamsin barely managed a nonchalant tone, clearly put off by how genuine this woman was.

"Anyways.." Bo automatically picked up, continuing her recollection as she ate.

::::

"Hey, come on, guys, stop bickering like children," Bo chastised, though she felt Kenzi's hunger all the same. "We've got a lot of ground to cover before we find someplace safe to sleep."

"I'd move a whole lot faster if my tummy didn't have the rumblies that only hands could satisfy," Kenzi groaned, making a half-assed pop culture reference.

"What are you even talking about?" Dyson questioned, confused.

"It's.. y'know.. Carl the Llama.. YouTube.. Have you even touched a computer in the past decade, old man? I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't, though. For heaven's sake, you were using a flip phone! A flip phone! I'm surprised you don't have gym shoes with velcro straps!" Kenzi ranted, making wild gestures with her arms.

"Okay, okay, I think he gets it, Kenz," Bo grinned, amused by her best friend. Even in a zombie apocalypse, she never failed to make her smile.

"Bo-Bo.. he's too old to 'get it,'" Kenzi faked exasperation.

"Well, I'm sure Bo would disagree that I'm too old to 'get it,'" Dyson grinned goofily at Bo, who simply grinned back at him.

"That's disgusting. Stop it, you two. Quit giving each other sex eyes," the human demanded, a horrified look on her face.

Dyson opened his mouth to reply, but paused, motioning for the two women stop moving. He listened intently, squinting his eyes as he stared off into the distance. They had been walking along the road, heading for a random town so they could hopefully find food and supplies. A breeze passed by, carrying the stench of rotting flesh. Dyson grimaced, flipping into action without explanation. Within seconds, he started to guide the two women towards the forest that lined the road.

"We need to get off this road _now_," Dyson emphasized, still pushing them forward.

"What, why? What's up, D-man?" Kenzi asked, concern etched on her features. "We haven't run into anybody for miles."

"Well, we're about to if we just stand around here and wait. Now move, please," Dyson begged, urging them forward.

"No, hang on, I'm with Kenzi here. What's up, Dyson?" Bo stopped in her tracks, waiting for a response.

The wolf huffed out an exasperated sigh, "We need to move because there is practically an army of zombies headed our way. We need to get out of this area as fast as possible. We don't know how spread out they are so we need to keep going."

"How do you know that there's practically an army?" Bo questioned, beginning to move once more.

"Yeah, dude," Kenzi followed up, mimicking her bestie's actions as she, too, started to move forward again.

"The stench of them.. If it had only been a few zombies, I wouldn't have smelled them on that breeze. It has to be a large number by how strong the smell was. You two might not have noticed; in fact, it might have just smelled faintly of rotting leaves. But trust me, I know what I smelled," Dyson looked around at the surrounding forest as he moved, his senses on overdrive.

"So, what do we do?" Kenzi asked, straining to keep up with the rigorous pace Dyson had set. She was glad she was wearing her boots that resembled combat boots versus her boots with the threateningly long heels.

"Nothing," Dyson replied, "We run, and when we think we're far enough, we run more."

::::

And so the three of them moved swiftly, only stopping when a breeze would pass so Dyson could determine if they were far enough. Each time, Dyson shook his head, motioning for them to keep going. With such urgency, even Kenzi reduced her sarcastic remarks to an all-time low, and she didn't complain even once. That, in itself, was a miracle.

The trio had ventured off the side of the road around noon, and they watched as the sun made its journey towards the horizon. At around 6 o' clock, they arrived at a swollen river where Dyson raised his head, sniffing for any signs of danger that rode on the breeze traveling through the forest. Dyson smiled widely, happy that they reached a relatively safe place.

"We should be good for the night," Dyson announced. "We should build a fire and pitch the tent before the sun sets. I'll try to find a couple of rabbits for us to eat tonight. Can you two handle the other stuff?"

"Yes, boss," Kenzi saluted, sarcasm filling her voice. It was a surprise she could even be sarcastic after all the walking and running that she had to do.

Dyson smiled at her before setting down the backpack he held and moving behind a bush. He shed off his clothes and spoke, "Alright, I'm off." With that, he let out a low growl, shifting into his wolf and darting into the distance.

"Isn't it great havin' Old Yeller around to fetch us food?" Kenzi nudged Bo, hoping to get a smile out of her.

She succeeded and watched Bo's lips form a smile, "Yeah.. I'm glad he's around, and not just for the survival stuff. He's a good guy."

"Ooh, are you in love with him?" the petite woman inquired, curiosity written all over her face.

"I want to say yes.. because of all he's done for me.. for us, but I'm not sure." Bo sighed, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Tell me about it," Kenzi prompted, "But let's also get this place lookin' nice because.. let's be honest, Mother Nature didn't do a very good job."

::::

"Hold on, is this relationship talk about this Dyson guy really vital to your story?" Tamsin interrupted, more annoyed than she thought she should be.

"Hey! It's my story, and my story involves that talk," Bo replied, stubbornly.

"Fine," the blonde rolled her eyes, giving up.

::::

Instead of talking and working at the same time, Bo and Kenzi decided to dedicate themselves to fixing up their camp so they could focus on the talk afterwards. However, it took quite the effort from both parties to pitch the tent and start a fire. Both activities were only successful after many.. and I mean many, failed attempts. Afterwards, Kenzi and Bo plopped down on a fallen log, worn out.

"Alright, let's get this talk over with so I can knock out," said Kenzi, exhaustion tugging at her voice.

"Gee, thanks, _bestie_," replied Bo, sarcastically.

"Hey, besties can't always function 100% 24/7."

Bo rolled her eyes at the human she grew to love, "Whatever. Where were we?.. Oh, right, Dyson is good, and he's done so much for me.. But I can't bring myself to be _in love_ with him, y'know?"

Kenzi merely nodded like a wise sage.

"Like, don't get me wrong, I love and care for him.. just not in the romantic sense. For example, when he ran off to get us food like an hour ago, I was, and still am, worried for his well-being. The way I think about it, if I was in love with him, I would've gone nuts. I would've hugged him hard and planted kisses on his face and.. and.. made him promise he'd come back safe. But, nada, zilch, nothing.. I had no desire to respond like that. After Lauren.. I don't think I can go back to him just like that."

"I can see what you mean, Bobo-licious. Have you told him?"

"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh hey, it's cool you've supported me all this time, and I know you're still in love with me, but eh, I can't say I'm in love with you.' Because that'll go over real well."

"That's exactly what you should tell him! I think he'd appreciate your honesty. He's Dyson after all; lies don't really fly with that wolf-man."

"I'm sure you're rig-"

Just then, a rustling in the bushes gave way to a wolf trotting into their camp before retreating behind a bush. After a few moments, Dyson emerged from the bush, carrying three dead rabbits by their ears. He reached into the pocket of his bag, pulling out a small knife to skin and gut the rabbits. The wolf walked towards the edge of the swollen river, crouching down to clean the rabbits. He tossed the unwanted stuff in the river but kept the fur, remembering that eventually winter would come, and they had to be prepared. He hung the fur to dry before making his way back to the two ladies. He held up his catch with a wide grin on his face.

"Let's get these cookin' so we don't go to sleep hungry tonight."

"Amen, brotha'," Kenzi closed her eyes, raising her arms up, as if praising some god.

Bo shook her head, smiling at how ridiculous her best friend was.

Dyson skewered the rabbits, fashioning a make-shift device so he could turn the rabbits over the fire. After a short while, the rabbits finished cooking, and they all dug in, not wasting one bit. Soon enough, Kenzi mumbled some garbled Russian, crawling into the tent as she did. After a couple minutes, a light snoring could be heard from the tent.

"She's basically like a kid," said Dyson, quietly, so as not to wake her.

"Yeah.." Bo trailed off, getting absorbed into her own thoughts.

"Something a matter, Bo?" Dyson questioned, concern etched on his features.

"Ah, yes.. I mean, no.. Well.."

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't judge."

"Well," Bo nervously began, "I was thinking about you.. and us."

"Oh," Dyson let out, a smile on his face.

"Not like that," came Bo's quick reply, waving her arms out in front of her.

"Oh," repeated Dyson, the smile dropping from his face.

"I just mean.." Bo sighed. "I mean, you're still in love with me.. But I'm not still in love with you. Please believe me, I tried to be. I thought we could be what we were before the whole Lauren debacle.. but I can't. Lauren betrayed me, and because of that, I thought it would be easy running back into your arms.. It's just not the same for me, and I don't want to lead you on like this."

A small, yet sad smile appeared on Dyson's face as he replied, "I know."

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

"I know you don't feel the same way as I do about you. I can tell these things, you know. I could see it in your eyes and how when we made love.. it just wasn't the same. I thought if I ignored it then everything would be fine, but clearly, everything is not fine."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's alright, I'm just happy to be with you when the whole world's gone to hell," Dyson smiled, bumping her lightly. "Come on now, let's get some rest."

Bo smiled, following him into the tent. As she lay on her sleeping bag, she thought of the new beginning to their relationship. _This is good. I feel like a weight's been lifted off my chest. _The succubus continued with her good thoughts before sleep finally took her.

::::

Morning arrived sooner than the trio had anticipated, and they all groggily woke up, staring at each other with dazed eyes. They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and attempted to hold onto that feeling of normalcy of camping with friends before reality came knocking at their doors.

"I dunno 'bout ya'll.. but I gotta go to the little girls' room," sounded Kenzi's voice, filled with sleepiness.

"I'm with ya, K-Star.." replied Dyson sleepily.

"Me three.." yawned Bo. "Let's go find separate bushes.."

With that, the three of them haphazardly crawled out of the tent, nearly taking it down with them. Dyson wandered off to some bush straight ahead of the tent while Kenzi wandered off towards the left of the tent. Bo, however, headed for an area quite a bit behind the tent with the river to her left. She unzipped her pants, ready to squat and pull her pants with her when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She abruptly turned, ready to tell off Kenzi or Dyson for interrupting her morning pee but that would not be the case today. Bo's mouth opened wide, ready to let out a guttural shriek as she realized what grabbed her: a walker.

Bo let out her shriek and kicked it away with her boot-clad foot, stumbling backwards from the force she exerted. Unfortunately, instead of the hard forest floor, Bo went tumbling into the raging river.

"HELP!" she screamed with all her might as she bobbed back to the surface, clutching onto a rock with all her might.

Dyson's ears caught her cry for help. _Bo?.. Bo?!_ He ran towards where Bo headed and saw the walker looking on at her. With a growl, Dyson let out a bit of his wolf, angrily swiping at the zombie and severing its head. He turned his attention to Bo just as Kenzi came up behind him.

"Oh my god! Bo! BO!" Kenzi cried out, watching her best friend cling desperately to a rock. "Dyson, you have to save her!"

Without a second thought, Dyson jumped into the river, reaching out his arm as he passed by Bo, hoping to grab her hand. Bo reached out, relinquishing her hold on the rock, putting all her hope into grabbing his hand. The two made contact, holding onto one another. However, that victory was short-lived as a log came barreling down on them. Before either of them could react, the log smacked into them, knocking Bo unconscious and stunning Dyson enough to lose hold of Bo.

Dyson shook his head, attempting to shake off the dizziness that had taken over. He looked around, searching for Bo, watching as her body floated down the river. The currents quickly took away Dyson's strength, and with the last bit he had, he reached up to grab a branch that hung low to the water. He swung himself up, using the branch to get back onto the riverbank. Exhausted, Dyson made a feeble attempt to run alongside the river, refusing to give up. Although his will was strong, his body took over, knocking him unconscious so his body could cope and heal from the impact of the log. As he lost consciousness, he watched Bo's body shrink in the distance and then: nothing.

Kenzi disregarded all of their belongings, watching and following helplessly along the sidelines as Dyson tried to rescue her best friend. She watched it from start to finish, crying out Bo's name as she watched her only true friend get carried away by the river. The human ran to Dyson, kneeling on the ground as she pat his cheek, attempting to wake him up. His eyes opened slowly, tears dripping out as he apologized over and over. Kenzi hugged him, crying just as much, if not more.

::::

When Bo finished her story, it had to have been around 3 o' clock in the morning.

"All I remember is that damned log hitting me, and then blackness. I woke up later, bruised and battered on the riverbank. I've just been scraping by these past two weeks, making use of unsuspecting strangers. I found my way here, driven by both kinds of my.. uhm.. hunger," finished Bo, lamely.

Tamsin stared intently at the woman in front of her, a woman who had lost a lot, just like herself. After Bo finished the story, the valkyrie decided something: she would protect this succubus. She had never grown attached to anyone in her many lifetimes, but she couldn't help but be drawn to this woman. Bo was such an opposite to her, and it made Tamsin feel like if there was someone like that out in the world then it was her duty to protect them. _If I can't be a good person then I'll have to protect one. _Tamsin sighed, realizing that this may or may not blow up in her face.

"Get your sleeping bag out," she commanded before lying down on her own.

"What?" came a confused voice.

"You heard me."

Bo laid out her sleeping bag next to the blonde's, lying down on her side and facing the mystery woman. She gazed at her intensely.

The blonde turned her head, making eye contact. "I'm Tamsin, and tomorrow we're gonna start searching for the wolf and the human. Don't you dare ask why I'm helping. Now go to sleep," she finished, closing her own eyes.

Bo scooted a bit closer to Tamsin, her eyes traveling down the length of her body. "Tamsin.." she whispered quietly, trying the name out. She hoped she said it quietly enough that the blonde didn't hear. _I like it,_ she thought to herself while drifting off to sleep,_ Tamsin sounds like someone who is strong and loyal.._

However much Bo wished Tamsin hadn't heard her, she still did. Though, Tamsin gave away no indication outwardly, but inwardly, her heart thumped against her ribs at hearing Bo say her name. She would never admit it out loud, but she wanted those lips to say her name over and over again.

* * *

**A/N #2: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for all the DyBo, but it was necessary, I believe. :p Next chapter should hold more of our two favorite people. Oh, and for the record, I don't have anyone proof-reading so if you see any mistakes, forgive my humanly ways.**


	3. The First Time

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. They're all appreciated, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I think ya'll will enjoy this chapter. :} **

**P.S. Just a warning, it gets naughty.**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Tamsin awoke in the morning to the sound of chirping birds, she stiffened immediately, feeling a weight on the right side of her body. She slowly turned her head, fighting every urge and instinct she possessed that told her to toss the weight far, far away. The sight that greeted her, however, killed every single one of those instincts. Bo had unconsciously wormed her way closer to the blonde during the rest of night, and now she clung to Tamsin's right arm, her cheek resting on her shoulder.

The valkyrie stared down at the brunette, unsure of her next actions. _Wait a second.. Am I actually catering to this stupid succubus's needs?_ _No way in hell._ With that, Tamsin used her free hand to flick Bo on the nose.

"Hey, succubus, wake the hell up, and get off of me," Tamsin demanded.

No response.

Tamsin flicked her on the nose once more.

Bo stirred slightly, but instead of moving away, she pulled herself closer to the blonde, nuzzling her shoulder, as if attempting to find a comfortable spot.

".. If that's how it's going to be.." Tamsin trailed off, opting to be more immature. She began furiously poking the brunette in various places, to no avail. _What the hell. This bitch sleeps like the dead._ Tamsin focused on poking at Bo's face before finding herself tracing her jaw line, following it as it led to the curve of her chin. She marveled at the softness of her skin, fighting the urge to plant kisses along her jaw.

At this, Bo stirred, breathing in deeply with her eyes still closed. Tamsin snapped out of her reverie, reverting back to her usual self. Bo furrowed her eyebrows as she inhaled a pleasant, but confusing scent. _Wildflowers?_ As her senses came to, reality quickly rushed in, causing her eyes to snap open. Startled, she looked up at who she clung to and was met with a smug blonde, staring right back at her.

"Morning, succubus."

Bo quickly detached herself from the blonde, jumping away and nearly landing in what remained of the fire from the night before.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." She gestured wildly to the area where they both slept, indicating the whole snuggling situation.

"It's fine. I've woken up next to enough pretty women to not care at this point," Tamsin lied, rolling up her own sleeping bag.

"Oh," came Bo's response, vaguely hurt._ Why on earth do I care who this woman has slept with?_ Bo thought to herself, copying Tamsin's actions as she put away her sleeping bag.

Tamsin watched Bo the entire time, taking in her body language and facial expressions. _She seems hurt by what I said.. Why?_ Before pursuing the thought further, Tamsin cleared her throat to get the brunette's attention.

"Are you hungry at all?"

Bo's eyes flashed a brilliant blue, but luckily, her eyes were averted from Tamsin's gaze. "No, no. I'm still okay from the fish you gave me last night."

"Alright, then. Get your shit together and we can-"

"But I could really use some time to clean and bathe myself," interrupted Bo.

Tamsin sighed. "That's probably a good idea." She raised her own arm, smelling herself. "It is entirely possible that I do not smell so good."

_That's not true. You smell like wildflowers_, Bo corrected the blonde in her head. "Well, it's settled then, I'll head down the river a bit."

"No way. You can do your bathing here, twenty feet from me. I don't trust you enough to go wandering on your own. You seem like someone who's prone to danger, and I don't feel like running around naked to save a damsel in distress."

"I can take care of myself," defended Bo.

"Says the woman who was caught off-guard by a walker and fell into a river."

"Fine," Bo huffed, walking towards the river and angrily taking off her clothes. She threw them haphazardly, not even bothering to put them in a pile.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, proceeding to take off her own clothes. With each garment she took off, she folded it and placed it in a neat pile. _It's been six years since I've been apart from The Sisterhood and here I am, still acting like a soldier of war. _She sighed out loud, striding confidently towards the water with two towels in-hand.

Bo paused at the edge of water, realizing she forgot her towel. She started turning around, coping with the fact that she'd look really dumb after throwing such a tantrum. As soon as she turned, she was hit in the face by a towel.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it, succulette."

Bo quickly pulled the towel from her face and was greeted by a tantalizing sight: a naked Tamsin. _Well, god, if I thought she looked good with clothes on.._ She gulped, gawking at her new traveling companion.

"Hey, succubus, you've got a little somethin' in your eye there," Tamsin taunted, a smirk on her face.

Bo moved her gaze to look at the water, seeing her reflection and the burning blue eyes that stared back. She closed her eyes, attempting to will her succubus side away.

All the while, Tamsin gazed upon her shamelessly, aware that the brunette was too caught up in the dilemma of her blue eyes to realize she was being stared at. Her eyes traveled down the length of Bo's body, settling on every curve and dip. _Doesn't hurt to have a companion that doubles as eye candy_, Tamsin thought before tearing her eyes away and making her way into the river.

Bo opened her eyes at the sound of Tamsin making her way into the water, and she glanced at her reflection again, relieved that she managed to push down her hunger. She made her way into the chilly water, beginning to wash herself just as the blonde began her exit. _Quick and efficient, like with everything else she does, _Bo rolled her eyes.

Tamsin bathed herself quickly, hating how vulnerable she felt without her clothes and weapons belt. She dried herself off, putting her clothes back on and buckling her weapons belt around her waist. She tied up her hair into a neat bun as she turned around, speaking to Bo in a raised voice. She knew that yelling would just warrant unwanted attention from the lovely undead.

"Bath time's over, sweetheart. Get your ass out of the water."

Bo glared at the blonde as she walked onto the riverbank, knowing that if she didn't listen, the blonde would just get mean and snarky. She got dressed in silence, ignoring Tamsin for the time being.

"You said that you all were heading towards a town, do you know where it is?" Tamsin asked, forcing Bo's attention to her.

"I can't even remember the name of the town.. All I know is that we were planning on stopping from small town to small town in hopes of hearing something about a safe place."

The blonde's eyebrows knit together as she thought about what to do next. "Well, you've been wandering for over two weeks so we'd have to be quite some distance away.. Our best bet at this point will be to follow this river. Rivers always lead to civilization."

"Lead the way, Tam-Tam," Bo teased.

".. Don't ever call me that again."

::::

The pair had been walking for hours, only stopping to eat food and kill walkers that had the unfortunate luck to run into them. Bo gradually became more and more exhausted as her urge to feed made its way to the forefront of her mind. As the sun got close to setting, she lagged behind Tamsin, each step a struggle.

"Geez, succubus, take a knee. You look terrible," Tamsin remarked, staring as the succubus sat on the ground for a break.

"Oh, bite me," Bo shot back, clearly irritated.

"Where, and how hard?" Tamsin teased, poking at Bo's buttons.

However, Tamsin's words had the exact opposite effect as Bo's eyes quickly turned blue at the thought of the blonde's mouth on her body.

"Slow your roll there, succuslut. We'll find a place to crash, and tomorrow we'll find some unsuspecting victims for you to feed on."

Bo, too tired to respond, simply stood back up, waiting for Tamsin to lead the way. Tamsin scanned their surroundings, looking for a suitable place to set up camp. As her eyes looked around, they spotted something in the distance. She squinted, confirming what she saw.

"There," she said, quietly, almost to herself.

"There what?"

"In the distance, there's a cabin," she pointed.

Bo attempted to see what the blonde saw, but failed miserably as her eyes blurred in and out of focus. She gestured weakly with her hand for Tamsin to wait.

"What are you?"

"Really? We're having this discussion right now?"

"Tell me, or I won't move another inch."

"What makes you think I won't leave you here?"

"You wouldn't," Bo replied stubbornly.

"Fine," Tamsin huffed. "I'm a valkyrie. I deliver the souls of dead warriors to Valhalla. Well, I used to anyways."

"What happened?"

"None of your business, succubus. You haven't known me long enough to unlock my tragic back-story," Tamsin deflected, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Without another word, they set off towards the cabin, reaching it shortly before the sun had set all the way. Tamsin circled the entire place, making sure there wasn't any sign of trouble heading their way. She came back around to a succubus sitting on the ground.

"Well, the place looks abandoned with the boarded up windows and back door," said Tamsin. "But," she started, pulling out her sword, "we can't be too sure."

Instead of kicking down the door, the valkyrie thought she'd try a less violent approach, opting to turn the front door knob. Luckily, the door was unlocked and it swung open with a drawn-out creak. She waited momentarily, waiting to see if anything with a desire to eat flesh would come stumbling out. Her impatience got the best of her as she took a step inside, scanning the room. Dust motes gleamed in the air as the setting sun's rays shined through the cracks of the planks covering the windows. The place was devoid of anything but furniture.

She swiftly made her way through the small cabin, checking it to make sure there really was nothing. She motioned for Bo to come inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

"I checked the rest of the place, and it is picked clean, save for this dusty blanket I found in the closet and the mattress on the floor.. because anybody dumb enough to haul a mattress around deserves to die in this zombie apocalypse."

She glanced at Bo, whose strength seemed to be diminishing by the second. "You alright there, succubus?"

Bo made the motion to nod her head, but quickly found herself falling. Tamsin didn't allow her to hit the ground as her arms reached out, catching her.

"Bo, this is not the time for theatrics. You need to get it together."

"No.. what I need is to feed, Tamsin. A real feed. I've been snacking off of humans and Fae for what seems like forever. I need to feed, and you're the only one around. Please. I wouldn't do this if there was any other option. I know you hate me, and you hate the fact that I randomly turned up in your camp, disrupting that bubble of peace you had, but.. please."

There it was, that single word that made Tamsin lose all of her resolve. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gazed into Bo's eyes, still holding her up by her waist. _How can this woman move me like this?.. Is it because she's a succubus?_ Without thinking about it anymore, Tamsin leaned in towards the shorter woman, pressing her lips gently to hers at first. Bo immediately reciprocated, an explosion of desire coursing through her body already.

Soon, their kisses became more heated, and Tamsin's tongue forced its way into Bo's mouth, swirling against her tongue and making Bo moan into her mouth. All the while, Tamsin's hands moved to cup the brunette's behind, squeezing it as she ground their hips together and elicited another delicious moan from the succubus. Through their fevered kisses, Tamsin somehow remembered why they were doing this. She begrudgingly pulled her lips from Bo's, her lower lip dragging away from between the brunette's teeth.

"You need to feed, Bo," she let out, her breathing labored.

"Then bring those lips back here," she breathed out seductively, her eyes glowing blue.

Tamsin happily obliged, her lips crashing back down onto Bo's as they continued their intense make-out session that was made up of all teeth and tongue. Soon, Bo's hands found their way under the blonde's shirt as she ran her hands over toned abs. She moaned at just the feel of them, making a mental note to lick them at some point. She pulled back from their kiss, taking a long pull of Tamsin's chi as she did. _Fucking fuck. She tastes so good._

The valkyrie felt the tugging sensation as Bo fed off of her; the feeling wasn't inherently pleasurable or painful. However, Tamsin found pleasure in it as she realized she was sustaining this masterpiece of a woman in her arms. Bo stopped feeding off of her, trailing kisses along her jaw as she pushed waves of pleasure through the blonde's chest, making Tamsin gasp. As Bo reached her ear, she lightly sucked on her earlobe before whispering in a low voice.

"If your mouth and chi are anything to go by, I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Tamsin's mouth went dry as she tossed the blanket into the room, afterwards lifting the succubus into her arms, and kicking the door shut behind them. She locked the door as an extra precaution, tossing the succubus onto the mattress before unbuckling her weapons belt, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. She kicked off her shoes and socks, watching the succubus predatorily as she mimicked Tamsin's actions. Just as Bo was about to remove her shirt, Tamsin pounced on her, restraining her arms above her head. The way Bo was being held closely resembled how Tamsin held her the night before.

"Don't you fucking dare, succubus. I'm going to undress you," she whispered hotly into Bo's ear, spurring a whimper to escape from the brunette's mouth.

Tamsin left wet kisses on Bo's neck, suckling on a spot she liked as her hands wandered under the shorter woman's shirt. Just as she had expected, her skin was as soft as silk, and she raked her nails lightly along Bo's sides. _God, yes_, Bo thought to herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head slightly. The succubus arched her back, her hands finding their way to Tamsin's hair as she pulled out the blonde's bun, causing luscious blonde hair to cascade down.

The valkyrie pulled back for a moment as she reached behind Bo, unhooking her bra so she could pull off that and the shirt at the same time. Once both were off, she admired the succubus's chest, staring at the way her breasts heaved as she breathed heavily, at the way her pale skin outlined her ribs, at the way her perky nipples demanded attention.. which Tamsin happily gave as she leaned back down, taking one into her mouth, sucking it roughly as her tongue flicked at it. She used her hand to cup the other breast, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Bo gasped, letting out a low moan as her hands entwined themselves in her blonde hair, lightly tugging at the roots. Normally, Tamsin would never allow anyone to touch her hair, but Bo was different. The blonde moaned into Bo's breast, prompted by the tugging sensations at her scalp; in effect, she sent vibrations through Bo's nipple. _Shit_, Bo cursed, watching as the woman on top of her moved her attention to her other nipple. Bo bit her lip, feeling the ache build between her legs.

The succubus moved her hands from the valkyrie's hair to her sides, making contact with her skin as she sent waves of pleasure through her. Tamsin moaned into Bo again, releasing the hardened bud to place hot, wet kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. Bo pulled her back, connecting their lips again in a needy kiss as she clawed at Tamsin's shirt, indicating it had to go. Tamsin pulled back, whipping her shirt and bra off as she came back down to kiss Bo.

Bo's hands wandered all over the valkyrie's chest, cupping her breasts and toying with her hard nipples. Tamsin moaned into her mouth in response, crushing their bodies together and causing their nipples to rub together. They both let out a small moan and continued their heated kisses; Tamsin's hands wandered lower to the waistband of Bo's pants, and she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, slipping her hand inside to feel how wet the succubus was. She was instantly met with velvet that was slick with juices, finally realizing that Bo wasn't wearing underwear.

"You dirty little slut," came Tamsin's voice as she separated from Bo's lips, instead trailing her tongue from her collar bone, up her neck, and all the way to the base of her ear. "You aren't wearing any underwear."

Bo whimpered in response to Tamsin's ministrations, desperate to feel more than just fingers playing carefully with her wetness. She thrust upwards with her hips, hoping to gain more friction, but Tamsin merely pulled away.

"What do you want, Bo?" Tamsin teased, her fingers playing with Bo's wet folds.

Bo, way too turned on to care about pride, simply made eye contact and replied in a breathy voice, "I want you to fuck me, Tamsin. I want your fingers to fill my sweet little hole, and I want to come all over your hand."

Tamsin, taken off-guard for one second, simply smirked. "As you wish, succubus."

With that, Tamsin thrust two long digits inside of Bo, causing her to moan and buck her hips into her blonde lover.

"SHIT. Tamsin! Oh, Tamsin." Bo threw her head back and moaned, focusing on the feeling of Tamsin's fingers thrusting in and out of her.

Spurred on by Bo's moaning, Tamsin used her hips to thrust her fingers harder and deeper. She reveled at the feel of Bo's velvet walls and at the way they squeezed her fingers each time she pulled back to thrust into her again.

"You are so fucking tight, Bo," Tamsin growled into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe before Bo pulled her lips to her own, furiously kissing and moaning into her mouth. She pulled away after a bit.

"Mmm, yeah, fuck that tight little pussy, valkyrie," Bo moaned into Tamsin's ear, figuring the blonde to be a fan of dirty talk.

Bo, of course, was correct, and Tamsin went wild. The blonde angled her thrusts, hitting Bo's sweet spot while her palm ground against her clit with every movement. As Tamsin stimulated more of her, Bo felt herself lose control and reach her peak. She moaned Tamsin's name loudly, feeling the valkyrie's hand still thrusting into her and letting her ride out her orgasm.

Bo immediately pulled Tamsin's lips against her own before feeding off of her addicting chi, coming down off of her high. She focused on kissing Tamsin's lips after feeding, enjoying their softness before she really got to work. She let out a light gasp as the blonde's fingers slipped out of her, coated in her juices. Bo watched as Tamsin pulled back, keeping eye contact as she slipped both fingers that were inside of Bo into her mouth. Tamsin sucked her fingers clean, amazed at how delicious Bo tasted while said delicious succubus gazed on, mouth slightly agape.

Unable to take it anymore, the brunette lunged at the blonde, rolling her over onto her back as she worked furiously on her neck, sucking, biting, and licking everywhere she could. Tamsin's heart thumped against her rib cage as she stared at the succubus hungrily making her way down her body. Bo, as eager as she was, couldn't pass up the opportunity to take Tamsin's hard nipple into her mouth. She sucked at it with her lips, her tongue swirling around it quickly.

"Oh, fuck, Bo. Mm, right there," came Tamsin's breathy voice just before moaning.

Bo moved to the other breast, repeating her motions except this time her hands trailed up Tamsin's sides, sending wave after wave of white-hot pleasure straight to her core. Tamsin cursed Bo in her mind as she drowned in pleasure, an uncontrollable ache forming between her thighs. Bo pulled back, tugging off the valkyrie's pants along with her underwear. Afterwards, she spread the blonde's legs wide, marveling at how delicious and pink she looked.

Bo knew right then she was going to go down on her, and her mouth watered at the thought. As much as fun as she was having thinking about it, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well? Are you just gonna stare at it and drool, or are you gonna have a taste?" Tamsin taunted, still managing her signature smirk even while being as flustered as she was.

Needing no other prompt, Bo lay down her stomach with her face level with Tamsin's core. She hooked her arms under Tamsin's thighs, pulling her closer and inhaling the sweet scent of her sex. Just as Tamsin was about to make another snarky statement, Bo gave a wide lick from her entrance all the way to her throbbing clit, abruptly ending any snide remarks. Tamsin cussed in response, her back arching.

_I was right. Her mouth, her chi, and her pussy all taste delicious. God, I want more._ Bo used the tip of her tongue to lick all over the blonde's folds, reveling in her taste. Her tongue made its way up, circling Tamsin's clit; she made sure to avoid direct contact with it. Tamsin, already way too horny, whimpered and moaned with every touch of Bo's tongue.

Bo unwrapped one arm from Tamsin's thighs, her mouth hovering over the blonde's throbbing clit. In one swift movement, she thrust two fingers into Tamsin and lowered her mouth onto her clit. As Bo's fingers moved expertly in and out of her wetness, her mouth sucked on the valkyrie's clit, tongue flicking back and forth against it.

Tamsin was a mess as her hips bucked against Bo's hot mouth, and her hands went to her own breasts, cupping and squeezing them. She tugged at her own nipples, gazing down at the succubus between her legs. As if said succubus had a sixth sense, she gazed up at the blonde, making eye contact and moaning into Tamsin's core, sending vibrations straight to her clit. Tamsin cried out, nearly coming right then.

Bo sped up her pace, adding waves of pleasure directly to the blonde's core, causing her toes to curl and her back to arch. The brunette sucked hard on the valkyrie's clit, tipping her over the edge as she came hard. Bo quickly pulled her fingers out, replacing them with her mouth and tongue as Tamsin's juices coated her tongue. Tamsin's body writhed in pleasure as Bo held her down, letting her come down from her orgasm. She happily lapped all of Tamsin's juices, satisfied that she made the valkyrie lose control. She placed a light kiss on the blonde's core before crawling back up to her.

Tamsin weakly pulled her in for a kiss, and Bo reciprocated, lightly feeding in-between kisses. The succubus placed one final gentle kiss on her partner's lips before snuggling into her side, draping an arm and a leg over her body.

"Bo-" Tamsin started.

"Nope, shut up and cuddle with me," Bo interrupted.

"But-"

"No."

"We need-"

"Hey! I said no."

Tamsin was quiet for a second before she blurted out quickly, "We need a damn blanket, Bo."

".. Is that what you wanted to say before?"

"Yes, you silly succubus," came an exasperated reply.

"Okay, I release you." Bo relinquished her hold on the blonde, being overdramatic about it. She took this time to quickly peel off her own pants, wanting to feel all of Tamsin's bare skin on her own.

Tamsin couldn't help but smile at her actions as she got up to grab the blanket she threw into the room earlier. She lay back down on the mattress, and Bo immediately reattached herself to the blonde once the blanket covered them both.

"God, you're clinging to me like a newborn. Think I'm gonna leave you in the morning or something?" Tamsin teased.

"Maybe," Bo mumbled into the blonde's side, hiding her face.

"You really suck at reading people.." Tamsin started, reaching to lift up Bo's chin so she could meet her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, alright?"

Bo must have found the answer she was looking for in Tamsin's eyes because she simply kissed her jaw and snuggled back into her side. Soon, the valkyrie's ears were met with the sound of heavy breathing that only accompanied sleep. She sighed, thinking of her current situation and how just yesterday she was alone, unable to feel anything real in six years. All it took was one day for this extraordinary woman to make her feel something, and if she was honest with herself, that scared the hell out of her.

She thought back to earlier how Bo thought she hated her and huffed out a small laugh. _She really does suck at reading people_. With that thought, Tamsin slowly drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in six years, she wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N #2: Woooo, smut. Woooo. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to try and update every 2-3 days. :}**


	4. Outskirts of Oakville

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. If you ever wanna know the status of where I am in updates, I usually post something on tumblr. :}**

**Anyways! Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 4

With her eyes closed, Bo took a deep breath and stretched her arms languidly as she awoke from her slumber. For the first time in two weeks, she felt energized and ready to begin her day. _Wait._ Bo stopped mid-stretch, feeling around the mattress in search of the very reason she felt good this morning. _Tamsin?_ Her eyes shot open, scanning the entire room. _So much for not leaving me._

Just then, she heard the floorboards of the cabin creak under the weight of someone. Bo swiftly wrapped the blanket around her body as make-shift clothing, and her hand darted out to grab the dagger still in its sheath. She pulled it out, moved silently to where the door would swing, and waited, hoping to gain the element of surprise this way. Her eyes watched as the door handle slowly turned, as if the person turning it knew there was someone in the room.

Bo could hear her heart thumping in her chest, eager to burst from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her hands became clammy with how tight her hand was around the hilt of her dagger, and just as soon as the door was open wide enough, she slashed at the intruder. Before she could spill blood, a hand grabbed the arm holding the dagger, and Bo found herself being flipped onto the mattress. As she landed, she lost grip of her dagger, and the air was knocked out of her. Her vision was slightly blurred as she looked up at her attacker.

"Damn, succubus, do you always attack the people you've had sex with from the night before?" came a voice, and though Bo's vision hadn't cleared yet, she knew that sarcastic voice came with an adorable nose scrunch.

Bo threw her head back onto the mattress and closed her eyes, realizing how ridiculous she looked at the moment.

"Also.. I adore your choice of outfit for today, but you might not want to spread your legs like that. I can see a lot of what I pleasured last night," interrupted Tamsin, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Go away, Tamsin," groaned Bo, legs closing and hands reaching up to cover her own scarlet face.

"As you wish, succubus," sounded Tamsin, her voice practically a caress. Bo shuddered slightly, her mind wandering back to last night when Tamsin uttered those four words and gave her what she wanted. She almost allowed herself to be turned on, but she knew the valkyrie was only teasing her.

Tamsin, satisfied she had bugged the succubus a sufficient amount, turned on her heel and walked away from the room, heading towards the front door. She sat outside with her back to the front of the cabin as she took a swig of alcohol. _Never too early to get buzzed._ She closed her eyes and savored the familiar burn that slid down her throat.

"Really? You're drinking when the sun's only been up for like two hours?" Bo criticized, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Well, you'd think the whole zombie apocalypse thing would fuck over social norms," Tamsin shot back.

"You are ridiculous," Bo sighed. "Shouldn't you be more aware just in case our undead friends come to visit?"

Tamsin snorted. "While you were out and snoring like a baby bear, I was clearing the area within a mile radius."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You sleep like the dead.. or rather, how they used to.. they don't really tend to stay down these days," Tamsin remarked, her nose scrunched; the lie came easily to her. _As if I would tell her the bruises under her eyes stopped me from waking her.._

"Thank you, then.. for letting me sleep in and for clearing the area," Bo replied with genuine honesty.

Tamsin pursed her lips, put off by her kindness once more. "Yeah. Next time, it's your turn."

"Oh? So does that mean there's an encore of last night in the future?" Bo raised her eyebrows, edging closer to the blonde.

"Typical. Already begging for a next time. You can't escape your nature, huh?" Tamsin put away her stash of booze, standing up and brushing herself off afterwards. "Keep it in your pants, woman, we've got a way to go."

"Does that mean you've found a place to start searching?"

"Yeah. I ran into a road when I was out. There was a sign saying there was a town called Oakville. It said 20 miles until destination."

"Oh!" Bo exclaimed as they started walking. "I think that's where I was heading with Dyson and Kenzi before we got chased off by that horde.."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "They'd be long gone by now.. Do you think they'd search for you or keep moving to other towns?"

"I.. think they'd search for me, but it's also been over two weeks. They've probably lost hope." Bo's voice lowered significantly, a sudden vulnerability evident. She stopped walking, thinking about where her only two friends were.

Tamsin watched Bo's emotions with detail before lowering her voice to a gentle tone. "C'mon, succubus, we've gotta keep walking."

The valkyrie reached out her hand for Bo to grab, waiting patiently. In return, Bo met Tamsin's eyes and slowly reached out to grab the offered hand. They linked fingers, beginning to walk again. Bo started swinging their hands absentmindedly, enjoying the gentler side of Tamsin.

"Keep swinging our hands, and I'll leave you in these woods," came Tamsin's voice, laced with fake annoyance. Secretly, though she'd never say it out loud, she enjoyed how Bo's hand fit in hers.

"You're such a killjoy, Tam-Tam," Bo teased, though she stopped swinging their hands.

Without a word, Tamsin dropped Bo's hand and marched ahead of her without looking back.

"Hey! I definitely stopped swinging our hands." Bo pouted in response.

"Yeah, but you also definitely called me 'Tam-Tam,' and that is a no-go for me, succulette. Besides, why would you want to hold hands with me?"

Bo pursed her lips, thinking as she walked. She finally spoke after a few minutes, well past the point where Tamsin was expecting an answer. And when she spoke, she did so in a murmur.

"I'm not sure, but I like it. Your hand just feels strong and reassuring, like I would be perfectly safe and content for the rest of my life if I spent it near you."

"You've known me all of two days. How can you be so sure that I won't backstab you?" Tamsin asked, hoping to get off such an intimate subject.

"See, that's what I'm unsure about. How can being with you make me feel this way when I barely know you? Like, for example, I don't even know your last name!"

"Winters," Tamsin replied quietly.

Bo stared at her in slight disbelief. _Did she just tell me about herself without any complaints?_ She quickly recovered, stating her own last name, "Dennis."

A long silence ensued afterwards, and Bo tried to behave herself as they walked, but curiosity got the best of her. Hoping Tamsin was still in an amiable mood, she started asking questions.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Blue."

"Name one band you listen to."

"Maroon 5. We're talkin' Songs About Jane era, none of that new shit."

"If it makes you feel better, they definitely won't be making any of that new shit in this apocalypse.."

The corners of Tamsin's mouth turned up for a split second.

"Hah! Made you smile."

Ignoring her statement, the valkyrie posed a question. "Why are you asking me questions anyways?"

"I want to get to know you. Is that a crime?"

"Not a crime, just bothersome."

"I'd just like to get to know you mentally as well as I know you physically at this point."

Tamsin huffed out a breath as if to say "yeah right" and just before she could make a witty comeback, she stopped in her tracks. In turn, Bo nearly ran into her.

"Hey! What's the big-?" Bo began, but Tamsin's hand on her mouth stopped her.

"Shut up, succubus, and listen," Tamsin breathed out quietly.

Bo grumbled but did as she was told and began listening. Just as she was about give up and say she heard nothing, she heard the faint noises of undead moaning and shuffling through the forest. Her eyes widened automatically, and she looked at Tamsin, her heart racing. But Tamsin's eyes were not hers to meet as she followed the blonde's line of sight and saw what distracted her.

Far off in the distance, a line of walkers shuffled aimlessly through the forest in search of their next meal. Luckily, the traveling pair were downwind and easily hidden by the foliage of the forest. Tamsin, having immediately switched into killing mode, counted how many there were and realized they had no chance against 10+ of them. _I could manage it alone, but not with Bo here.. I am not putting her in danger._

Tamsin quickly scanned their surrounding area, her mind in overdrive as she came up with alternate solutions. All she could see were trees, trees, and more trees. _Shit, shit, shit._ _If we run, we risk getting off-course and getting spotted. If we're spotted, we are royally screwed because they won't give up if they sense we're potential dinner. _

Bo watched Tamsin think, and she swore she could see the cogs turning in her head. She wanted to reach out and hold her in an attempt to calm her, but she knew she would only be pushed away. Instead, she focused on coming up with her own plan. In a few seconds, she had it. She tapped on Tamsin's shoulder patiently, and in return, Tamsin's green eyes bore into hers.

"I think we should go up," Bo whispered. Even though they were downwind, she still felt the need to be cautious.

"Bo, if we climb up and they notice us, we will be sitting ducks."

"Then let's not get noticed. Some of these trees are so tall and sturdy, I don't think any of them will manage to crane their heads to look.. unless they want to risk their rotting necks snapping."

Tamsin bit her lip, her forehead creased in thought. "Fine," she consented. "You're climbing ahead of me, though, just in case."

"So I can test branches, huh?"

"You know damn well that's not why."

"Okay, okay," Bo relented. "I'm sorry for teasing."

Tamsin sighed. "Don't worry about it.. now climb."

Bo tried her best to hoist her body up onto the branch that was about three feet above her head but in the end, she could only hop and down. Tamsin shook her head in disapproval before offering a boost to the succubus. As soon as Bo was on the branch, Tamsin jumped, pushing off the tree trunk and launching herself up so she could grab onto the same branch. She swung her body onto the branch, straddling it as Bo stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, valkyries are superior to succubi. Now get your cute little ass up this tree."

Bo risked a glance towards where their undead friends were and saw the outline of them clearer. This prompted her to begin climbing with speed but a certain caution because she knew if she fell, she'd meet a certain end. Tamsin watched Bo climb for a moment, allowing her to get ahead while also allowing her to stare at the succubus's glorious backside.

After a few moments, Tamsin followed suit, catching up to the winded succubus in mere seconds. However, the valkyrie made no move to make fun of her, and she waited patiently for the brunette to keep climbing. As soon as Bo found the highest sturdy branch, she stopped, scooting out farther along the branch so Tamsin could join her.

Tamsin shook her head once she was on the same branch, motioning for Bo to come closer. The brunette scooted as close as she possible while her legs still straddled the branch. Even then, Tamsin shook her head as she reached down to grip Bo's thighs and only then did Bo understand. She linked her arms around the valkyrie's neck, waiting as she was tugged incredibly close to the blonde while her thighs rested on top of the other woman's.

Bo leaned in, speaking directly into Tamsin's ear. "Someone really wanted me close, huh?"

"Please," Tamsin whispered sarcastically, shivering at Bo's warm breath in her ear. "As if I needed to climb a tree to get you close to me."

"Mm, very true, valkyrie."

"We're in a tree, hiding from zombies, and you can't turn off your succu-boner. Typical."

"I can't help my nature."

"Shhh, they're coming."

"I know a better way to keep quiet," Bo whispered seductively as she leaned in to softly kiss Tamsin.

Tamsin convinced herself that it was no use fighting the succubus in their current situation and instead focused on kissing Bo's soft, supple lips. Their kisses were lazy in nature, and Tamsin savored every single one. Despite the relaxed atmosphere of their make-out session, Bo couldn't stop herself from getting turned on, and Tamsin knew this because she could feel Bo's hips wiggling in her lap in search of friction.

Bo pulled away, her breathing heavy. She gripped the tree trunk with one hand, trying to stop herself from doing anything bold. But, this was difficult as Tamsin decided a certain spot on her neck would be the perfect spot to suck on. She gripped the tree even tighter as her mind ended up focusing on Tamsin's tongue flickering against her neck. Without her notice, she ripped off the bark of the tree trunk, sending it flying towards the earth.

Tamsin stopped what she was doing, her eyes wide as she realized what Bo just did. The two made eye contact, risking a glance at the ground. They watched as the chunk of bark descended and landed on top of a lagging walker's head. Neither of them breathed as they watched the walker stop in confusion. It glanced up, grunting as it struggled to find the cause. After what seemed like forever, the walker gave up, shuffling forward to catch up with the rest of the horde. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and Bo smacked Tamsin's arm.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what? Pleasure you? Because as it stands, you can't resist me."

"You almost got us killed, Tamsin."

"I couldn't help that the creamy white skin of your neck was calling for me to mark it with my mouth.."

Before Tamsin could tease her more, she gazed into Bo's eyes, witnessing the tears that pooled there. The valkyrie's gaze softened as she leaned forward, pressing the most gentle of kisses on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay," Bo sniffled in response.

The two of them descended quietly after making sure the horde was long out of range, and they returned to their journey of finding Oakville. They walked together in perfect silence for hours, and as the sun began to set, they found themselves on the outskirts of Oakville where the rural houses stood. Tamsin and Bo approached one of the homes that looked intact but had its windows and doors boarded up. They scoped the place out, looking for signs of habitation, but found none.

Tamsin noticed one window that bore no planks of wood, and she took special note of the fact that a tree branch extended towards it. She made eye contact with Bo, and she knew that Bo understood what they were about to do. Tamsin hoisted herself up into the tree first before extending an arm and easily lifting Bo onto the branch. She withdrew her sword, using it as a levy to pry open the window. Once the window was open, she listened for signs of movement.

Hearing none, the valkyrie cautiously made her way into the house, scanning the bedroom she found herself in. She glanced at the door and noticed it was boarded shut, and she figured that they would be safe for the night. Tamsin moved back towards the window, motioning for Bo to come in. For safe measure, she even extended her arms for her to hold as she entered through the window. Once Bo was safely inside, she drew the curtains close and settled onto the bed, noticing the huge cloud of dust that emerged.

The pair took off their gear in silence, and Tamsin knew that Bo was still hung up over what had happened earlier. She watched as Bo settled onto the bed, facing away from her. Tamsin let out a frustrated sigh, knowing she was about to ignore what her instincts told her. She lay down behind Bo before wrapping her arms about her and pulling her flush against her own body. The blonde felt the other woman's body tense, and she thought it wise to explain herself quickly.

"Listen, Bo, what I did was less than smart, but know this, I will never let anything hurt you. My whole life I've been taught self-preservation, but for you, I would gladly take any harm. Do you understand me? I'm going to get you to your friends in one piece. That is a promise."

Tamsin felt Bo's body relax, and the brunette twisted her body around so she faced her.

"I would hate myself if anything happened to you, Tamsin, so don't go playing hero."

The valkyrie smiled. "Again, we've only known each other for three days now."

"Says you, vowing to let no harm come to me."

"Touché, succubus."

"But Tamsin?"

"Yes?"

"I honestly don't give a shit," Bo murmured, snuggling as close as possible to Tamsin's body, drowsy from the day's activities. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, and within seconds, she drifted off to sleep.

A small smile graced Tamsin's faced as she listened to Bo's breathing deepen. _The heart wants what it wants - or else it does not care_, Tamsin quoted in her head, finding herself lulled to sleep by Bo's warmth. _Too true, Emily Dickinson_, she thought to herself before slipping into a blissful rest.

* * *

**A/N #2: Woooo, tree action, woooo. Haha, hope you all enjoyed, and I'm sorry I already suck at updating. ;{ Check out my other story if you want!**


	5. Friends, huh?

**A/N: As always, thank you for all the love via reviews, favs, and follows. If ya'll ever have any questions, just ask! :}**

**P.S. Would you all prefer shorter chapters but quicker updates? Or longer chapters but slow updates?**

****Edit: Whoops! I copied and pasted a line in the wrong place. Fixed it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The blue glow of light that graces the earth before the sun peaks over the horizon greeted Bo as she looked out the window. This morning, Bo had awoken before Tamsin, and she desperately wished she had a camera phone so she could document how peaceful the valkyrie looked while sleeping. _Imagine if I hadn't met her during the zombie apocalypse,_ Bo remarked as she gazed at the blonde, watching the rise and fall of her chest. _She'd still be an ass, but we'd go on dates, wouldn't we? But would I want her if I still had Lauren?.. Ugh! Was it wrong with me? I've known her four days, and I'm already thinking about being something more. _Before Bo could continue her thoughts, a voice interrupted.

"Huh?" Bo automatically said.

"I said, stop staring at me," Tamsin said with eyes closed, her voice low and husky from sleep.

"I wasn't staring," Bo started, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Tamsin's face.

"You so were," the blonde replied, rolling over to escape the intimate moment.

"I was gazing," Bo finished, moving to lie down behind her.

"Pfft, what difference does that make?"

"A whole lot," she replied, wrapping her arms around Tamsin, nuzzling her face into her back.

Tamsin stiffened, mumbling her next words, "Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"Then go to sleep. I'll stop talking."

"It's not just the talking that's bothering me."

"Well, deal with it 'cause I'm not budging."

The valkyrie paused, mulling it over in her head. "Fine.. but only because I want more sleep." With that, she relaxed significantly, focusing on falling back asleep.

"Mmm, I win," Bo gloated, pressing her body to the back of Tamsin's.

Tamsin, in turn, went rigid once more and quickly sat up, effectively escaping the succubus's arms. "Wrong choice of words there, succubus."

Bo pouted at the lack of valkyrie in her arms. "You're so mean."

"I never said I was a nice person in the first place," lectured Tamsin while she put on her gear, making eye contact with the pouting woman.

"Yeah, yeah.." Bo muttered, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"C'mon now, succulette, we've gotta get to town to find some sign of your human and wolf," Tamsin said as she tossed all of Bo's gear on the bed.

"Why don't you ever say their names?"

"Because I'm not exactly on familiar terms with them. They're your friends. Not mine."

"When we find them, they'll be your friends then."

"Mmhm," Tamsin replied half-heartedly.

::::

After Bo put on her stuff, she and Tamsin exited through the window and onto the branch before landing on the ground. The two started walking towards the town, encountering a few undead along the way. During one encounter, Bo realized something as she was severing the head of a walker using the heel of her boot.

"You say my name."

"Uh, what?"

"You don't say their names, but you say mine," she clarified, using the tall grass to clean off her boot.

"And?"

"Are we friends?"

"We've known each other four days. What do you think?"

"Well, I dunno. Four days seems too short.. but I tend not to doubt the unbelievable things in life. After all, I've been attacked while taking a bubble bath," Bo mused to herself.

"That had to have been a hilarious sight," Tamsin smiled, imagining the scenario in her head. "Probably the first time you've ever been caught off-guard while being nude."

"Ha ha, very funny, valkyrie," Bo said sarcastically. "But really, what am I to you? Serious answers only."

Tamsin sighed. "You're somethin', that's all I know. If you weren't, I would've abandoned you that first night I let you sleep near me. I'm not very friendly if you hadn't noticed."

"I'll accept that.. for now," Bo said, walking backwards with her head tilted to the side and her hands tucked behind her back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Move it along, succuslut. We've got your weirdos to find."

::::

Around noon, the pair arrived at the edge of what used to be the most populous part of the town, judging by the increase in buildings and sidewalks. They crouched in a bush along the side of the road, having stuck to woods just in case anyone might have been on the look-out. Tamsin peered through the leaves of the bush, looking for any signs of movement, whether they be from the undead or living. She was interrupted, however, by Bo tapping on her shoulder incessantly.

"What?" Tamsin hissed.

"Can I get a small snack from you?" Bo asked, her breathing slightly labored.

"A what?" the valkyrie asked, confused.

Bo let her eyes flash blue in response.

"Oh. That ol' problem of yours." Tamsin raised an eyebrow, staring at the succubus who pleaded with her eyes. Before she could hear the word "please" escape Bo's lips, she leaned in, kissing them softly.

Bo responded immediately, melding her lips with Tamsin's hungrily. It didn't take long for the valkyrie to match her pace, and soon enough, they were making out and groping each other aggressively in their hiding place. Bo whimpered into Tamsin's mouth as she felt the blonde's hands kneading her breasts through her shirt and bra. She pulled the valkyrie on top of her body, her legs spreading of their own accord. Tamsin placed her thigh against Bo's heat, chuckling against her mouth as she felt the brunette begin grinding into it.

Tamsin pulled away, moving to nibble and suck on the tender flesh of Bo's neck, causing her to squirm in pleasure. "Small feed, remember?"

"Shut up," Bo managed to reply without stuttering, continuing to work her hips and press herself into Tamsin's thigh.

Tamsin smirked, trailing wet kisses down her neck and along her exposed collarbone while her hands wandered under Bo's shirt, caressing her skin. She pushed her shirt and bra up, exposing the succubus's breasts, both adorning a nipple eager for attention. Tamsin obliged, leaning in and taking one into her mouth, sucking on it roughly. The other, she pinched with her index finger and thumb.

"Goddamn, Tamsin," Bo moaned, the attention to her nipples causing her to lose her rhythm of grinding into the valkyrie.

"Here, let me help you with that," came Tamsin's voice, breathy against Bo's chest.

With that, Tamsin's nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the succubus's pants, pulling them down a bit before she slipped her hand inside. Her fingers immediately came into contact with Bo's wetness, and she toyed with it gingerly, aware of how needy the shorter woman was. She watched as Bo licked her lips, head thrown back.

Without warning, Tamsin plunged a finger into Bo's heat, causing her to let out a sharp and loud moan. Before the succubus could even finish that moan, the valkyrie added a second finger, thrusting into her harder and faster. In turn, Bo's moans came out in short bursts, her walls squeezing Tamsin's fingers tightly. One hand gripped the taller woman's shoulder, nails digging into her flesh which spurred her to hit Bo's sweet spot with every thrust.

::::

Nearby, Dyson and Kenzi were wandering through the forest near the road, having backtracked over the past two weeks in search of Bo.

"Ugh, I am so glad we invested in these combat boots for me. No heels, but damn do I feel like a badass," Kenzi said cheerfully.

"And it's less worrisome.. God knows how you survived in those heels," Dyson replied.

"I was a fashion icon with those boots! Well, as much of a fashion icon as I can be in an apocalypse 'cause yowza I'm pretty sure Donatella Versace is eatin' people's faces right about now."

Dyson chuckled, but before he could form a response, he heard a sharp cry from somewhere nearby. "Kenzi, you hear that?"

"For sure, dude. Maybe somebody's biting the dust."

A breeze blew by, and Dyson lifted his head, sniffing for any clues as to what lay ahead. He smelled something familiar as the breeze settled down, and his nostrils flared in alarm. "Kenzi.. I smell Bo."

::::

Elsewhere, a sexually aroused succubus was being pleasured by a skilled valkyrie, and neither of them knew what was coming their way.

"Oh god, I am so close, Tamsin," Bo whimpered as she used her free hand to pinch and rub one of her nipples.

"Come on then, succubus. Come for me. I'm gonna make you suck all of your pussy juice from my fingers," Tamsin spoke directly into Bo's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh fuck yes. Talk dirty to me, Tamsin," Bo moaned into Tamsin's ear, her hips moving in tandem with the blonde's thrusts.

::::

"Oh shit balls," Kenzi exhaled, panic in her voice.

"Come on, we've gotta go," Dyson barked out, grabbing Kenzi's arm as he started running through the forest, following Bo's scent.

"What if she's dying, Dyson?! What if when we find her, she'll be dead?! That's my best friend, D-man!"

"Shut up, Kenzi. We're going to find her alive, okay?" Dyson reassured, crashing through branches and bushes which caused small cuts to form all over his arms.

Soon, neither of them spoke as they focused on finding the woman who brought them together in the first place.

::::

Tamsin added another component to Bo's pleasure as she used her thumb to rub her clit, and much to the blonde's satisfaction, she felt the brunette tighten harder and let out a string of curses as she reached her orgasm. As she rode her orgasm, she pulled the valkyrie's lips to hers, kissing her with fervor before pulling away and feeding on her mind-blowingly delicious chi. After a while, Bo stopped, her hunger satiated. She closed her eyes and soon felt a wetness on her lips, and without thinking, she opened her mouth, taking Tamsin's fingers inside. Bo opened her eyes, making eye contact with Tamsin as she licked and sucked every bit of her juices, her tongue swirling around the blonde's digits.

"Ooh, that's a good succubus," Tamsin commended, watching her fingers slide in and out of Bo's mouth.

Bo whimpered quietly after she licked the last of her juices up, swallowing noticeably for the blonde's viewing pleasure. Afterwards, Bo tugged down her bra and shirt and pulled up her pants though she did so slowly, busy enjoying the fact that Tamsin was placing small kisses along her neck.

::::

As soon as the scent was strong enough, Dyson let go of Kenzi, crashing through the final bit of foliage and letting a bit of his wolf out. All he saw was the woman he loved under someone else, motionless while someone did something to her neck. He growled, lashing out and hitting whoever was on top of Bo thus slamming the mystery person into a tree.

::::

Tamsin took her time, placing soft kisses on Bo's neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat that resulted from their activities. It took a split second for her mind to register the sound of a growl as she was too caught up in Bo's neck, Bo's skin, Bo's taste.. And before Tamsin could react, a strong hand slammed into her stomach, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying into a tree. She opened her eyes weakly, stars swimming in her vision; she looked to Bo and watched her desperately crawl towards her. Suddenly, Bo's hands were cradling her face, though she barely felt the sensation since her head was pounding in pain. She could see Bo's lips forming her name over and over, but the ringing in her head stopped her from hearing her clearly. Tamsin reached her hand up to touch Bo's face and smooth away the fear in her brow, but before she could make contact, her head lulled to side, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N #2: This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I thought I'd try out a cliffhanger. :p Leave your reviews and tell me what you think! **


	6. Together

**A/N: As usual, thanks for the love, ya'll. **

**In regards to the question asked by a guest, all humans and fae are susceptible to becoming a walker/undead/whatever you wanna call it. It'll be explained later. ;}**

**In regards to Lauren, we'll learn about her later as well. :p**

**As always, hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S. Much love to GvMeOneResn and Unsureself for the reviews on each chapter!**

**Also for those of you who don't know, I will be continuing The Switch. The update will be coming soon.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Bo! Are you alright?" Dyson yelled as he rushed to her side. Instead of the crushing hug he thought he would receive, Bo merely shrugged him off, crawling towards the blonde woman.

"Tamsin! Tamsin, Tamsin, Tamsin.." Bo called out uselessly, cradling the the valkyrie's face in her hands and watching the dazed expression on her face.

Before Bo could get a proper response, Tamsin's eyes fluttered shut, and she lost conciousness. The succubus pat her cheek in a vain attempt to wake her back up.

"Bo, who is she? Why're you-" Dyson started, flustered by all the attention being given to Bo's attacker.

"Shut up, Dyson. I cannot believe you just did this. I am seriously peeved right now," Bo interrupted angrily.

"But she was attacking you!"

"She was not!"

"She.. what?" Dyson replied, confusion coloring his tone.

"You heard me," Bo shot back sassily.

Before the conversation could continue further, a certain human came blustering through the forest, breaking into the small clearing the wolf, valkyrie, and succubus currently occupied.

"Seriously, D, I am but a feeble human! Ya practically left me for dead, dude. And another thing-" Kenzi stopped mid-sentence, staring at her best friend who she thought was gone forever. Dyson assured her that he would know if she died, via the fact that he was bound to her for life, but the human just couldn't believe that. After all, Dyson was a shape-shifter, not an actual wolf. For all she knew, he was just that stupidly in love with her, unable to convince himself otherwise. So for two weeks, she lived in fear that the one person she trusted wholly was gone forever. So, Kenzi reacted like any normal person, and she lunged at Bo, pulling her into the biggest of bear hugs.

"Bo! My Bo-bear, my bestie-westie, my BFF Jill, my sex machine friend, my main squeeze, my..." Kenzi rambled on, clutching to the succubus as if she would disappear from her arms.

"Kenzi! Oh my god. I've missed you so much," Bo said in-between Kenzi's various titles for her, hugging her and briefly forgetting the trouble Dyson caused.

Kenzi stopped speaking as soon as her eyes fell upon the blonde propped up motionless against the tree. She opened her mouth to ask the question, but Bo beat her to it.

"That's Tamsin. Uh, she's been with me for four days.. she volunteered to help me find you guys."

"What's with you and blondes?" Kenzi teased affectionately.

Bo rolled her eyes, refusing to give her best friend much more of a response. Kenzi just kept on teasing, waggling her eyebrows at the succubus as Dyson stared on, baffled by the whole situation.

"Mmmmm, interesting."

"There's nothing interesting!" Bo replied defensively.

"If you say so, Bo-bo."

"I can't believe we're just having a casual conversation while my.. friend is out cold."

"Bet she's a bottle blonde," the human nonchalantly remarked. "That is too nice of a blonde color."

"Her hair is too soft for that.." Bo murmured to herself but before Kenzi could ask her to clarify or speak louder, she said something else. "As if, Kenz, how is she gonna manage her roots in the zombie apocalypse?"

"Valid point, my friend, very valid point," came the reply.

Conversation pushed aside, Bo shot a glare at Dyson, making him gulp in discomfort as he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her eyes.

"ANYWAYS, I want to try something," Bo finally said, moving her hostile stare away from the wolf. Her gaze softened as she looked at the valkyrie, and she leaned in, pressing her lips to the blonde's before transferring her chi. An orange stream entered Tamsin's body, and immediately, the trio saw results. The valkyrie's eyes shot open, she inhaled harshly as Bo stopped the transfer. The succubus contained herself from grabbing and kissing the blonde woman with all of her being.

"Gods, that feels like the Peloponnesian War running through my veins right now. Woo," Tamsin exclaimed, moving her limbs this way and that, loosening them up. She reached up to feel the back of her head and found blood matting her hair, but no wound.

"Woah, dude, you're that old?!" Kenzi's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't even look like you're 30!"

Tamsin stared curiously at the skinny human in front of her before shrugging and simply answering with, "Where there are wars, there are valkyries. We have many lives."

"That is very true," Dyson interjected.

At this, Tamsin glanced up to the wolf, her jaw setting in anger. "And you, wolf," she practically spit out, "If you ever try to pull that shit on me again, you will be prancing through these woods neutered and with a limp."

The valkyrie's eyes darkened the slightest bit as a threat, and the wolf stared back at her, as if accepting the challenge. The air between them quickly became thick with unspoken anger, but before anything could transpire, Tamsin felt a soft hand on her cheek. She looked over at whoever was touching her face and found Bo silently asking her to not go further. The blonde sighed, letting the shadows drop from her face before standing up, offering a hand to both ladies still on the ground. They all stood now, dusting themselves off.

"Well, now that you've ruined what would've been a pleasant afternoon, wolf, you might as well make yourself useful and lead us somewhere safe before it gets dark," Tamsin said in a snarky tone.

Dyson looked at her then at Bo, before repeating the same process. When he finally regained his senses after blindly rushing in and shoving Tamsin off of Bo, he realized there was another scent mingled in the air besides the women's scents. And that was the smell of _sex_. He gritted his teeth as it dawned on him what exactly he interrupted. The wolf marched ahead of the three women into the town, leading them to where he and Kenzi formed a temporary shelter.

"What a grumpy butt, huh?" Kenzi nudged Bo before looping her arm around Bo's, dragging her along as she tried to keep pace with Dyson. Bo glanced back at Tamsin, hoping to convey in her eyes that she wanted to talk to the taller woman later. Instead, the succubus was met with a guarded gaze, zero emotion apparent on Tamsin's face. The brunette sighed, allowing herself to be tugged along at an urgent pace before Kenzi finally gave up. She figured Dyson wouldn't walk so far ahead as to leave them behind, and she was right.

Tamsin followed wordlessly behind them, lost in her thoughts. However, a part of her mind was always devoted to keeping her guard up, and she made sure that nothing snuck up on them from behind. The valkyrie watched how easily the human and succubus interacted, as if the friendship was as natural leaves on a tree. They laughed carelessly, as if the dead rising from their graves was a distant concern. _Well, Tamsin, you got her back to her friends. That's all you promised. You can definitely leave at any time.. right? She's safe now.. Well, as safe as someone who falls into a river can be. That settles it, then. I'm leaving in the morning._

After a short amount of time, they arrived at a decrepit building with boarded up windows and doors. They followed Dyson to the back where he pulled off a group of planks from a window, maneuvering his body inside and motioning for the rest of them to follow as soon as he took a good whiff of the place to make sure no one was around. After everyone made it inside, he tugged the planks back into place, shutting them inside. Without making eye contact, he made an announcement to the two additional people.

"Ahem, there's two rooms adjacent to each other upstairs, but they aren't large so we can only fit three people in a room.. However, seeing as how the world is full of flesh-eating people, it would be unwise for someone to sleep alone so-"

"I'll sleep with Tamsin," Bo volunteered quickly but became flustered just as fast. "I-I mean, I'll sleep in the same room as her."

Tamsin looked at the ground, biting the inside of her cheek as she quelled the temptation to torment Bo.

Dyson pursed his lips for a moment. "Alright, whatever, that works. Kenzi and I are already set up in a room. It'd just be dumb to move around."

As Kenzi lead Bo to the room she would be staying in, Tamsin shot a victorious smirk at the wolf. Had he been in his wolf form, Tamsin guarantees his fur would be bristling with annoyance. She strode confidently after the girls, basking in the glow of her victory. When she arrived at the room, Bo was already setting up her sleeping bag. The blonde soon followed suit, and Kenzi watched them awkwardly.

"Well, uh, I'll just leave you two to that.. Dyson and I will start on dinner," she announced before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Tamsin sat down on the ground, looking around at what looked like a small office. Without much thought, she heaved a sigh, lying down on her back and grumbling about the hardness of the floor.

"You know.." Bo started, her voice tipping into flirtation. "If we stack our sleeping bags and slept in one together, it would be softer."

"Try a little harder with that seduction." Tamsin snorted, turning on her side and away from the succubus's tempting gaze.

As soon as she turned over, Bo saw the matted blood on the back of her head. She lowered her tone as a result, nearly whispering. "We should get your head cleaned up."

Tamsin reached up, touching the back of her head. "Oh, right."

"Can't run my hands through your hair if there's blood making it stick together." Bo had immediately switched back to being flirtatious.

With a roll of her eyes, Tamsin got back up, exiting the room. "C'mon, succulette," she called behind her, listening as Bo rushed to catch up to her.

They descended the stairs, and Dyson's eyes were immediately drawn to their presence. Bo stopped, mentioning that they were just going to find a creek to clean the valkyrie's hair. Unlike Bo, Tamsin kept on going, removing the planks from the window and exiting swiftly. Again, the succubus had to rush to catch up to her.

"You know, your long legs are an unfair advantage," Bo huffed, slightly out of breath.

"Excuses, excuses," Tamsin replied mindlessly, letting her instincts take over as she walked in a seemingly aimless manner.

Soon, the two found themselves at a pathetic attempt of a creek, but Tamsin didn't care. She just wanted the blood out of her hair; the smell of iron and rust was a nuisance to her. She kneeled on the ground, cupping the water and pouring it over the dried blood. She watched as the water that ran down the sides of her head turn red, and she repeated the process. Mere moments later, Bo grabbed her hand.

"Here, let me help you," she said, her hands already cupping and dumping the water on the blonde's head.

"Like I have a choice in the matter," Tamsin muttered, keeping still.

Bo started running her fingers through the valkyrie's hair to get out the tougher spots of blood. To make the experience more comfortable for Tamsin, she skillfully massaged her scalp, watching as the blonde shuddered at her touch. She smirked to herself. _Hah, that's what you get, valkyrie. Teach you to be sassy with me. _

Eventually, all the blood was rinsed out, and all that was left was the golden sheen of blonde hair. Tamsin flipped her hair out of her face and shook it from side to side thus flicking water on the brunette.

"Hey! This is the thanks I get for washing the blood out of your hair?"

"Well.. considering it was your puppy boyfriend who made me like this in the first place.. I think it was justified.. just a little bit."

"He's not my puppy boyfriend."

"Certainly acts like it."

"He's not. I already told you about the talk I had with him!"

"Doesn't change the fact that he'd run face first into a mountain if you asked him to move it for you."

"Ugh, whatever, Tamsin." Bo walked ahead of her, refusing to even look at the blonde.

Once they arrived back at the building, a waft of strange scents came their way. Kenzi jumped up at the sight of them, clapping her hands.

"Dinner is ready, ladies! Tonight, we'll be having a fine can of beans with an equally fine can of peaches as dessert."

"Oh joy," Tamsin replied, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.

"If you don't like it, don't eat then," Dyson shot back, glaring.

"Woah, calm down, D-man, she was just joking. Trust me, I speak English _and_ Sarcasm."

Dyson grumbled, going back to eating his beans and peaches.

_Another victory for me_, Tamsin thought before shooting a dazzling smile at the human to add onto her win. "Thank you."

"Uh, yes.. yeah. No problem," Kenzi managed to reply, disarmed by the seemingly genuine smile she just received.

Bo knew better, though, and she nudged Tamsin harshly with her elbow before joining her old friends. The blonde merely grinned, following close behind. Dyson and Tamsin remained silent, but Bo and Kenzi prattled on about nothing and everything. From what the valkyrie saw, their friendship was nothing like she had ever seen. She admired it in some ways. However long their conversation was, eventually it came to an end when Kenzi yawned loudly.

"I'm pooped," she announced, stretching her arms up. "Let's knock out for the night, and we'll catch you guys up on some more important stuff."

With that, everyone proceeded up the stairs and into their respective rooms. Before Tamsin could object, Bo grabbed her sleeping bag, stacking it on top of hers. She closed the door, relieving herself of the rest of her gear before working her way inside of the bag. The succubus glanced up innocently at the valkyrie, smiling sweetly. Tamsin didn't even bother to do or say something snarky; for once, she just accepted it and pulled off her own gear.

Tamsin slid inside of the bag, facing Bo and staring at her with a blank expression.

"Oh, come on, valkyrie. Don't be such a party-pooper," Bo pouted.

Bo misread her mood, but fortunately, that was a good thing. Before she knew it, Tamsin slid her arms around her, pulling her in close as she kissed her fiercely. Their lips melded together, and they reveled in the softness of the other person's lips. Tamsin traced Bo's bottom lip, begging for entrance to which Bo allowed. The succubus whimpered into the blonde's mouth, their tongues mingling and sliding against each other with a sense of urgency.

Tamsin gripped the brunette's behind in her hands, squeezing it roughly. She slapped it once, causing Bo to pull away from their kiss as she let out a cry. She bit her lip, her body overcome with both the sensations of pain and pleasure.

"More," she whispered hoarsely into Tamsin's ear, causing the blonde to shiver.

The taller woman complied, smacking her ass and rubbing it afterwards. Again, Bo let out a cry followed by a small moan. She opened her mouth to ask for more, but Tamsin beat her to the punch, slapping it again. The brunette ground her hips into Tamsin's, moaning as the blonde leaned in to lick and suck at the most sensitive spot on her neck: her pulse. That, coupled with the smacks, drove the succubus crazy, and her eyes turned bright blue with desire.

She unzipped the sleeping bag, rolling on top of Tamsin to straddle her hips. The blonde still had a firm hold on the shorter woman's butt, and her hands kneaded at the soft but firm flesh. Bo leaned down, pressing their breasts together as she kissed the woman below her fervently. The valkyrie reached between them, using one hand to grope the succubus's breast while one hand still rubbed her behind.

Bo separated from the kiss, a low moan resounding in her throat. Tamsin continued to work her magic, now placing wet kisses on the brunette's neck. She heard another moan and figured she'd tease the now blue-eyed woman some more. She trailed her kisses up towards her ear before whispering seductively.

"Mm, Bo, you like that, don't you? You like being my dirty little succubus. I bet you want to bounce up and down on my fingers until you come all over my hand, huh?"

With that, Tamsin bit down roughly on Bo's neck, sucking hard afterwards to mark her. In effect, the succubus let out an alarmingly loud moan, her hands gripping the sleeping bag on either side of the valkyrie's head. Tamsin trailed her hands under Bo's shirt, wanting to rid her of it so she could see and feel that soft, soft skin. Before she could however, they were interrupted when the door swung open, and a very disgruntled wolf stood in the doorway.

"We can fucking hear you," Dyson hissed menacingly. "If you don't stop, I will throw you off of her."

"That'd seem a bit difficult, considering she's the one on top right now," Tamsin smirked.

Dyson clenched his jaw, ready to spit out words that were akin to venom.

"Stop, Dyson," Bo sighed. "We won't do anything. We'll sleep. And you, Tamsin, quit being mean. Tell Kenzi I said sorry."

"Fine," Dyson grumbled, closing the door and heading back to the other room.

Bo simply moved from on top of Tamsin, resuming her position of being snuggled into her side. She zipped up the sleeping bag, sighing at the lost opportunity of pleasure.

"You're really gonna listen to him, huh?"

"Shush, and go to sleep," Bo replied grumpily. She then promptly closed her eyes, aiming for sleep.

Tamsin blew out a breath, her arms wrapped around the younger woman. _Now how am I supposed to leave in the morning? I was going to wear the little sex demon out and make my escape.. Stupid wolf just ruined that plan. I definitely won't be able to sneak away with her like this, practically glued to my side. _

Bo had her reasons for wanting to share a sleeping bag with the valkyrie. Obviously, she wanted to cuddle and maybe have sexy times, but she also knew that the blonde couldn't run away from her like this. With her very own arms, she could keep her anchored by her side. She saw the look in her eyes as they followed Dyson to this building. _She's going to leave me because she got me back to Kenzi and Dyson.. No way in hell am I letting her go that easily. _

_She's so stubborn_, Tamsin thought to herself, succumbing to sleep, _always getting her way. _

Little did Tamsin know, Bo was having similar thoughts as she herself drifted off into sleep. _If she wasn't so stubborn, it wouldn't be this hard to just get her to stay a while. _

_Damn succubus._

_Stupid valkyrie._

* * *

**A/N #2: Sorry I suck at updating. Sometimes I get bouts of inspirations.. However, most times I do not. Excuse whatever grammar mistakes there are. Hope you all enjoyed it, though. :}**


	7. The Cause

**A/N: As always, thank you for the love via favs, reviews, and follows. I appreciate 'em all, and it lets me know there are some living, breathing bodies out there reading this story, haha.**

**Apologies for the delay. I have zero concept of time during the summer in addition to the fact that I'm trying to figure out what to do with my life. **

**In any case, here we go! :}**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Warm. Almost too warm. _Tamsin frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to concentrate on the warmth that permeated her body while battling the fogginess that accompanied waking up. She felt something new: small spots of pressure being applied to her neck. _Soft. Very soft. _A tingle shot down her spine as the pressure continued on her neck, and very slowly, she pried open her eyes, squinting at the brightness of day. A quick glance downward awarded her confused mind with answers as the sight that met her was that of a certain brunette straddling her while placing small, soft kisses on her neck. She shivered once more.

"So, am I getting a succubus wake-up call?" Tamsin attempted a calm voice, willing her aura into a neutral tone.

"Hmm," Bo murmured into her neck, sending another tingle down the blonde's spine.

"Is that a yes?"

Silence.. followed by fingers slowly making their way under Tamsin's shirt to glide across her stomach.

"Someone's a bit hungry from last night."

No words. Instead, Bo nipped at the neck of the woman underneath her. A quiet intake of breath met the succubus's ears, and she alternated between biting and sucking the soft flesh now.

"Might wanna slow down there, succulette, the puppy's gonna hear you." Tamsin focused on her breathing, keeping it as even as possible.

"Not here," Bo muttered, continuing her assault on the valkyrie's neck.

"The human?" A shudder.

"Not present."

"How long?"

"An hour."

"In that case.." Tamsin trailed off, bringing Bo's lips to her own in a needy kiss. The response was immediate as Bo's touch turned from gentle to frantic, and she quickly worked to rid the valkyrie of clothing. They separated for the slightest moment and brought their lips back together as soon as the blonde was completely nude above the waist.

Soft hands groped at Tamsin's breasts, and she released a whimper in response, reaching to grip Bo's behind in her hands. She sat up with the brunette in her lap, smacking her butt as said brunette tugged at her lower lip with her teeth. Then, their lips met again, tongues sliding and moving together in unison. Bo let out a small moan as Tamsin's skilled hands did their magic. She rolled her hips in response, encouraging the blonde.

However, not one to be out-done, Bo slid her fingertips along the valkyrie's sides, pushing tendrils of white-hot pleasure into her. Tamsin gasped, pulling away from their heated kisses; she closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure coursing through her body. Bo gently pushed her down onto her back again, still using her powers on her. The valkyrie would have normally fought someone taking the lead, but she couldn't. _It feels too fucking good with Bo. _By now, Tamsin's panties were probably thoroughly soaked. She bit her lip, letting out a slightly muffled moan.

"Nnngh."

"Mmm, I like that. I wanna hear more," Bo murmured, moving her hands to the valkyrie's breasts. She rolled her erect nipples between her thumb and index finger, watching the blonde squirm underneath her touch. And through the palms of her hands, she pushed more pleasure into the taller woman's body. The results were instantaneous.

"MMMHF. UGH," Tamsin cried out, her back arching into the succubus.

Bo took one of the valkyrie's nipples into her mouth, sucking hard, tongue flicking back and forth against it. In effect, the blonde shuddered, gasping.

"You know," Bo whispered seductively against Tamsin's chest. "I could make you come this way.. just teasing your nipples and using my powers on you."

Through the blonde's lust-fogged mind, she managed to reply, "Fuck no."

"Oh?"

"I want you inside of me," Tamsin breathed out, her body still reacting to Bo's touch.

"I can arrange that."

Bo sucked hard on the other nipple she neglected before kissing, biting, and licking her way down the taller woman's chest. When she arrived at the waist of the blonde's pants, she placed small kisses along its edge before shooting a longing glance at the valkyrie's toned stomach. _Now why would I pass up licking such a delicious set of abs?_ Making eye contact, Bo gave a wide lick up the blonde's abs, savoring the taste of her skin. Tamsin's hands found their way into the succubus's hair, pulling it lightly as she watched the brunette's tongue make its way up her stomach.

"Jesus fucking christ. Look at you," Tamsin muttered, entranced by the woman on top of her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bo replied with a wink. "Now where were we?"

She unbuttoned and unzipped Tamsin's pants, tugging them off and spreading the blonde's legs wide. She quickly went to work, kissing and licking her way down the inside of the valkyrie's right thigh before meeting the slick heat between her legs. The succubus leaned in, brushing her nose against it and breathing in the heady scent before moving past it to her other thigh. She repeated the same motions she did with the right thigh. Tamsin watched her impatiently, her breathing erratic and a blush spread lightly across her chest and cheeks. Here she was, a valkyrie laid out for a succubus to devour, and for some godforsaken reason, she didn't mind it.

Finally, Bo peeled off Tamsin's panties, slowly sliding it down and off her legs. She placed a hand on one side of the blonde, leaning on it as she kneeled between her legs. Her free hand played with the wetness between the valkyrie's legs, toying with the wet folds. Tamsin bit her bottom lip in response, closing her eyes as she concentrated on even the slightest movement of Bo's fingers. Without warning, the brunette plunged two digits into the blonde, a smugness now invading her actions from the satisfaction of watching the valkyrie moan her name loudly. She pummeled in and out of the blonde's slick heat with intense focus, her fingers and hand now covered in Tamsin's juices. _So wet.. And it's all for me._

Bo curved her fingers upward now, each thrust hitting Tamsin's sweet spot over and over again, causing the blonde to buck her hips into the brunette. She swirled her tongue over a nipple and pressed her thumb against the taller woman's clit, brushing against it with every in and out motion. She used the hand she was leaning on to press against the valkyrie's side, pushing as much desire and persuasion into her as she could. As a reward, Tamsin's body bucked hard in climax and she called out her name, almost pulling away from Bo's fingers, but the succubus didn't allow that. If anything, the succubus fucked her harder, prolonging the valkyrie's orgasm for as long as possible. As Tamsin peaked, Bo passionately kissed her, starting to feed as the valkyrie gradually descended from her high. When she was done feeding, she licked her lips, relishing the delicious taste of valkyrie chi. _Mmm, that'll never get old._

Afterwards, Tamsin lay on the sleeping bag, panting heavily as she stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Bo slowly pulled her fingers out, marveling at just how wet they were, along with the fact that Tamsin's juices were lazily dripping down onto the sleeping bag. Bo brought her fingers up to her face, popping them into her mouth as she licked and sucked at them, savoring the taste. Tamsin watched her every movement now before swiftly sitting up, wrapping her arms around Bo, and bringing their lips together, tongues swirling against one another. The valkyrie moved her kisses to the succubus's neck, speaking in-between love bites.

"You." Kiss. "Are." Lick. "Next." Bite.

"Mmm," Bo managed to reply, her hands finding their way into the blonde's hair. Before she could respond properly, Kenzi's voice resounded within the building.

"BO! TAMSIN! We just caught lunch!"

"I think you mean _I_ caught lunch," they heard Dyson say.

"Yeah, yeah. Same difference. Go be a chef master now. I'm gonna go check on those two."

The women's eyes widened, and they both shot up in alarm. Bo fixed her hair and outfit before signaling to the blonde that she'd distract Kenzi so she could actually get dressed. Tamsin, merely nodded, before frantically throwing on her undergarments, shirt, and pants. She hopped around the room on one foot, shoving her foot into her sock and then her boot before repeating the process with the other foot. Bo quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind her, and intercepting Kenzi at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Kenz!" Bo waved a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey there, Bo-bo. You look a little.. _fresh_." She eyed the succubus suspiciously.

"That's what a good night's sleep does to you," she replied, smiling nervously.

"I imagine it would've been better if you and bottle blonde succeeded in doing the horizontal mambo."

"Oh, that? It's fine!"

"Fine, huh? That's usually not how your succu-hunger works."

"Uh, well.." Before Bo could come up with some lame answer that Kenzi could see through, Tamsin joined them. Instead of looking like she had never heard the word "sex" before, she looked like a very smug valkyrie who just got laid.

"Annnnnd, that answers my mental question," Kenzi remarked, nodding to herself. "Don't worry, you two," she stage-whispered. "I can keep a secret."

Bo nudged Tamsin's side with her elbow, but the valkyrie merely shrugged. "She would've figured it out anyways. She knows you too well from the looks of it. Plus, it's just sex. You're a succubus, you need sexual energy and chi. I am a valkyrie with oodles of chi and an _amazing_ sex drive. It's natural."

Bo didn't hear anything after Tamsin had said "it's just sex." _Just sex? Is that all you want from me, Tamsin? _The succubus frowned, caught in her own personal thoughts now. Little did she know, the valkyrie was watching every tick of her facial expressions and body language.

_Good going, Tamsin. You managed to hurt her. _Tamsin scolded herself for upsetting Bo, but she knew it had to be done if she wanted to leave.

Kenzi silently watched the exchange between the two of them, deciding it was better for them to figure it out on their own. Whatever problem was brewing did not look like it would have a simple solution, and she did not want to get tangled up in that.

"Well then," Kenzi clapped. "Let's go wait for our food, and Dyson and I'll tell you two what we've been up to these past two weeks or so. It's important stuff, y'know."

Bo and Tamsin watched the human walk away towards where Dyson was skinning and cleaning their kill outside. As Bo was starting to follow, Tamsin hooked her fingers in her butt pocket, tugging her and pulling her flush against her own body before speaking quietly in her ear.

"Just you wait, succubus. You'll be screaming my name in no time."

"I look forward to it," Bo turned as she replied, flashing blue eyes at the valkyrie before turning back around and strutting off towards Kenzi and Dyson. Tamsin stared at the sway of the succubus's hips before following behind.

::::

Outside, Dyson and Kenzi were bickering about who contributed the most to catching their lunch. Tamsin rolled her eyes while Bo simply smiled at such a familiar scene.

"Okay, D-man, just 'cause you broke the poor rabbits' necks doesn't mean you contributed more than I did!"

"I think it does, actually," Dyson smiled, turning the two rabbits on their spits above a fire.

"I spotted them in the first place. Therefore, you would not have been able to catch them and break their poor rabbit necks."

"I'm sure I could've managed to find a couple of rabbits without your frantic mime arms waving in front of my face."

Kenzi smacked his arm, faking being appalled. "How rude. I was only trying to help."

"You're right," Dyson grinned, a fake apology spilling out. "I am ever so sorry. You helped immensely."

"That's right, fool. I got skillz."

"How's lunch coming along?" Bo joined in cheerily.

"Quite well, if I do say so myself." Dyson's mood shifted to match Bo's as he smiled warmly at her.

Tamsin watched with some disgust evident on her face. _Guy thinks the sun shines out of her ass. She's a good person on the inside, but way too accident-prone. _She sat down on a fallen tree near the fire, waiting on the "important" information. Bo plopped down next to her before speaking again.

"So, what'd you two wanna tell us?"

"You can take this one, D. After all.. I did so much more work in catching our lunch."

Dyson rolled his eyes, but took a deep breath and started talking anyways. "Well.. after you fell into the river, we searched for you for 5 days until we happened upon a settlement north of here. They stopped us and took us in, and we stayed there for two days until Kenz and I got restless. We just couldn't give up on finding you, so we left again, promising them we'd come back. We've been here in this building ever since, but.. luckily, we found you in one piece." He paused to smile. "They'll be happy to know we're bringing two more people to their cause."

"What cause?" Bo questioned politely while Tamsin's jaw set.

"Oh! I skipped over the most important part. It was a huge settlement, rare these days.. They told us why there were so many of them and how they were so well off. There were Fae and humans alike, both equal in status." He made a break in his story, splitting up the cooked rabbit meat before continuing while they all ate. "They gathered because there's someone out west who got bit by a zombie.. and hasn't turned. He's somewhere in-between, they say, alive with a beating heart yet undead with the virus. He's been raising the dead and also converting living beings to become just like him. He's creating a personal army in the name of his own God, and he says the strain of virus he carries is a gift. The strangest part is he's human. They want to take him and his army out of the picture, and we told her we would help only if we found you, Bo. And well, we have so she'll be happy to see us again, I bet."

"Of course we'll help," Bo said without hesitation.

"No," Tamsin said quietly, almost to herself.

"What?" Bo quickly turned to face the blonde.

"I said no. You don't speak for me, succulette. I am and have always been my own voice, and I refuse to join some useless quest. I couldn't give a flying fuck about some in-betweener."

"Tamsin!"

"I don't easily take up the problems of others like you, Bo. I am not selfless. I've only gotten this far by being selfish, and I won't stop now." With her input heard, she stood up, stomping off into the woods.

"Tamsin!" Bo called out, standing up, ready to chase after her, but a hand held onto her wrist

"Give her some time, Bo," Kenzi said quietly. "I can tell when someone's had a rough life, and you just need to give her some space to think. She'll come around, I think."

"I knew she was no good," Dyson muttered.

"Dyson, you don't know a thing about her," Bo replied defensively.

"And you do? Bo, you haven't even known her for a week. How can you trust her?" Dyson blurted out while Kenzi kept silent. She agreed, but she didn't think he should have been so harsh with his words.

"I-I don't know! Okay? I just trust her. She's helped me to find you guys, and she clearly hasn't made any attempts on my life. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"I don't trust her, Bo, alright? Maybe if you knew her longer or if we knew more about her.. but as of right now, I can't. I just want to keep you safe and having someone we don't know well tagging along makes that difficult."

"I can take care of myself, Dyson." Bo shot back before leaving to go back inside the building, and like a teenager, she went up to her room to brood.

After a couple of minutes, a hesitant knock came at the door. "Bo-bolicious?"

With a sigh, Bo answered, "Come on in, Kenzi."

"How ya doin', girl?"

"Wishing Dyson would just trust me."

"Come on, Bo, you know Dyson would trust you even if you had a gun pointed at his head. He's just trying to look out for you."

"You're siding with him," Bo accused.

"Nope!" Kenzi exclaimed, making a giant X with her arms. "I am neutral in this affair, I'm afraid. I am Switzerland."

"I just wish he could see what I see in her."

"You mean, you see something else in her besides yourself?" Kenzi teased.

Bo's eyes turned skyward as she sighed. "You tease, but she's great in that aspect."

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere. Maybe you want to trust her because you liiiike her."

"How can I like her if I've practically just met her?"

"Who knows, my succu-friend? The world works in mysterious ways. Besides, at least _you're_ getting some action." And then with a tinge of sadness in her voice, she added, "I have no idea where Hale is, or if he's even alive."

"Oh, Kenz," Bo let out, hugging her friend. "I'm sure we'll find him. And can I just repeat that I've missed you? Nothing is worse than being without your bestie."

"Aw shucks, Bo-nana, I've missed you too. Now! Let's have a girls' day. I totally stole a bottle of nail polish from the big settlement, and we've got outdated gossip magazines!"

"I dunno.."

"We need some normalcy, gurl. Trust me. This'll help."

"Alright, alright," Bo consented, smiling a bit.

::::

The day passed somewhat uneventfully, and the girls spent it chatting about old celebrities, painting their nails, and sharing stories that took place before the apocalypse. As night crept upon the group and they ate dinner, Tamsin still hadn't shown up, and Bo worried about her. She knew she'd have to come back. After all, the valkyrie had left behind her sleeping bag and her backpack. But as they all went to their rooms to sleep, her worry deepened. Bo knew the blonde was fully capable of surviving without what she left behind, and her mind prattled on and on about the various ways she'd be able to survive without all these things. Though, finally, her mind wore itself out, and she found herself the unwilling victim of sleep.

_Click._ Bo quickly shot up, reaching blindly for her dagger as her eyes flew open to stare at the door of the office. There, the moonlight revealed a very worn-out yet stunning valkyrie, and without helping it, she gasped. Tamsin raised her eyebrows at her for a split second before going about her business: she was packing up her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked sleepily.

"What's it look like? Packing," came the soft, sarcastic reply. Bo almost smiled.

"Why?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"But.. why?" Bo questioned again, alarm invading her tone.

"I promised to get you to your friends, and here you are, with your friends. I didn't sign up for someone else's fight."

Bo was standing now. "Please don't go," she implored.

Tamsin paused for a second before finishing up her packing and turning around to look at her. "I have to." She gulped. She almost lost her resolve when she heard the word "please."

Taking a step towards her, the succubus reached out, but the valkyrie stepped back, holding up her hands in defense.

"Don't, Bo."

"But-"

Tamsin reached her hands up, gently cupping Bo's face in her hands. Her eyes gazed over every feature before settling on those warm, brown eyes. Exhaling through her nose, she closed her eyes before speaking. "I didn't want to have to do this but.."

Bo waited, her eyes pleading.

As Tamsin opened her eyes, she was met with vulnerability and trust. She swallowed nervously before taking in a deep breath. She blinked, the area around her eyes darkening now. She spoke gently now, carefully measuring her power. She would only make her sleep. That's all. "Go to sleep, Bo. Don't worry."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows, trying to fight the cloud of doubt that blanketed her mind, telling her to sleep. Tamsin's voice was hypnotic, and she knew she wasn't using her full powers. She could have fought with all her might to break free, but she couldn't bring herself to. Bo didn't want Tamsin to stay against her free will. She wanted the valkyrie _to want_ to stay. And ever so slowly, Bo's eyes drooped close, and she found herself free-falling into unconsciousness. Tamsin, of course, held onto her so she wouldn't collapse onto the ground. As soon as the succubus was out, she laid her down on the sleeping bag, zipping it up so she wouldn't get cold. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent.

"I'll remember you. Don't you worry about that. First person to ever make me drop my guard." She chuckled quietly to herself before standing up and heading towards the door. As she left, she glanced back longingly at the brown-haired beauty sleeping peacefully. Tamsin sighed, closing the door behind her and making her way out of the building.

_Goodnight, Bo._

* * *

**A/N #2: There ya have it. Started it off sexy.. and ended it not-so-sexy, haha. Please leave reviews, fav, and follow. It lets me know you all enjoy the story! :}**

**Please excuse any grammatical errors. I write these in the **_**very**_** early hours of the morning.**


End file.
